MIL Y UNA CARTAS
by Livia57adC
Summary: Una madre siempre sabe lo que le conviene a su hijo. Aunque en ese momento, al hijo su decisión le sea difícil de aceptar. Advertencia: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Más quisiera, pero no son míos.

**MIL Y UNA CARTAS**

Como cada mañana, él descorrió las cortinas y la luz inundó la habitación. Narcisa se incorporó con dificultad y esperó a que Harry colocara unos cuantos almohadones más tras su dolorida espalda.

─ ¿Ha podido descansar bien esta noche? –le preguntó cariñosamente, también como cada mañana, mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

─ He podido dormir un poco más que ayer. –reconoció ella dedicándole una sufrida sonrisa.

Él colocó la bandeja con el desayuno sobre su regazo y le sirvió una taza de té. Después untó una tostada con mantequilla y extendió un poco de mermelada de albaricoque por encima. La deposito en la temblorosa mano de Narcisa, deformada por la artritis.

─ Sólo una. –dijo al ver el gesto de él disponiéndose a untar otra tostada.

Harry hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

─ Debería comer más, Narcisa. –la riñó con dulzura– Acuérdese de lo que dijo el medimago la última vez.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y extendió la mano que ya no podía abrir completamente y acarició con los dedos encogidos la mejilla del hombre sentado en la cama junto a ella.

─ ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti, Harry?

Él tomó la mano que, a pesar de todo, seguía conservando la blancura y la delicada suavidad que siempre había tenido y la besó con afecto.

─ ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin usted? –le respondió.

A pesar de que Harry había contratado los servicios de una enfermera para que la cuidara, era él quien cada mañana le subía el desayuno y mantenía con ella aquella primera charla del día, interesándose por su estado. También quien le daba el beso de buenas noches y la arropaba deseándole un buen descanso. Narcisa reconocía que cuando su yerno tenía que ausentarse debido a su trabajo, echaba en falta esas atenciones.

─ ¿Querrá salir hoy? –preguntó Harry– Hace un día magnífico. Tomar un poco el sol le sentará bien.

─ Veremos cuando me levante. –condicionó ella– Dile a Virginia que suba, por favor. Quisiera tomar un baño.

─ De acuerdo. –asintió él– Y acuérdese de que tal vez no regrese en un par de días. –le recordó– Así que no sufra.

Narcisa asintió con un poco de azoramiento. La última vez que Harry no había aparecido a la hora de cenar, ella había causado un pequeño revuelo en la central de aurores, preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle pasado. En realidad, siempre sufría por él. Cuando se iba cada mañana, no podía evitar elevar una plegaria para tenerle de vuelta sano y salvo a la hora de la cena.

Tras besar en la frente a la dama, Harry se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. En el último momento se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una de esas miradas que Narcisa había aprendido a reconocer. Las que decían siempre mucho más que sus palabras.

─ Él vendrá. –le dijo con una sonrisa confiada– Estoy seguro.

Y ella le sonrió de vuelta, deseando que cerrara la puerta cuanto antes para que no viera las lágrimas que tentaban ya sus ojos.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en su hijo. Siempre le tenía muy presente. Pero desde que su reloj interior había empezado a avisarla de que su tiempo se estaba acabando, volver a verle se había convertido en una obsesión. Habían pasado casi catorce años desde el día en Draco había abandonado Inglaterra con la promesa de volver durante las vacaciones de Navidad; después para las de verano. Dos años después, terminada su Maestría, la había escrito diciendo que seguramente iba a retrasar otra vez su regreso. Las cartas habían ido distanciándose en el tiempo. Hasta que ya no llegaron más que en Navidad, acompañando algún regalo para ella.

Narcisa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y olvidó el resto de la tostada en el plato. Harry siempre la reñía por no cuidarse lo suficiente, pero que importaba ya después de todo. Cerró los ojos y su mente viajó en el tiempo, a aquellos años en que su desesperación la había obligado a tomar decisiones de las que jamás se habría creído capaz.

Ella sabía que por aquel entonces Draco había pensado que su madre se había vuelto loca. Que el joven no había encontrado otra explicación a su extrema decisión. La caída del Señor Oscuro, el encarcelamiento de Lucius, el deshonor del apellido Malfoy… Todos hechos suficientes para trastornarla. Lo peor, la acusadora marca en el todavía demasiado joven antebrazo de su hijo. En aquellos duros momentos, Narcisa supo que haría cualquier cosa para que su único hijo no siguiera la estela de su padre y como él, acabara en Azkaban. Se arrastró, suplicó, perdió la dignidad que una dama de su posición jamás debió perder. Pero nada hubiera sido capaz de impedirle luchar con todos los medios a su alcance para que Draco no fuera juzgado y enviado a prisión. Ella misma había entregado la varita de su hijo para que el Ministerio hiciera las comprobaciones oportunas. Ningún maleficio, ninguna Maldición Imperdonable había salido de aquella varita más que los hechizos practicados durante las clases, en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, para ellos no fue garantía suficiente de que no hubiera habido intención. De que simplemente al joven Malfoy no le hubiera dado tiempo a realizarlos porque la guerra había terminado demasiado rápido. Estaba marcado. Y eso para el Ministerio ya era indicio de una clara culpabilidad.

Y cuando Narcisa creyó que estaba todo perdido, cuando ya se había hundido en la desesperación de perder también a su hijo, llegó la ayuda de la forma más inesperada. De la mano de Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts y líder de la Orden del Fénix. Él había sido uno de los tantos a los que Narcisa había acudido durante aquellos desgraciados días. El Profesor Dumbledore la había citado en su despacho y le había dado esperanzas. Le había expresado su confianza de que Draco no era un mal chico, que solo había estado mal influenciado por los ideales de su padre y de su entorno y que no por ello debía perderse una vida joven, una mente brillante con un gran futuro por delante. Le dijo que hacia falta encontrar a alguien capaz de responder por Draco; alguien que inspirara el suficiente respeto como para alejar cualquier duda sobre la inocencia de su hijo. Alguien capaz de aceptar unir su nombre al suyo sin que nadie pudiera dudar de la legitimidad de esa decisión. Ella le había preguntado, angustiada, quién en esos difíciles momentos podría ser capaz de hacer algo así, cuando ser un Malfoy eran un valor a la baja. El Profesor Dumbledore había sonreído con confianza y le había dicho que en un par de días podría darle una respuesta.

Y la respuesta había sido más sorprendente de lo que jamás Narcisa hubiera esperado. Cuando pasados aquellos dos días había vuelto al despacho del Director de Hogwarts, era el mismísimo Salvador del mundo mágico en persona quien esperaba junto a él. Aturdida, le había preguntado porqué estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su hijo. El joven había respondido que se lo debía a su padrino. Que sabía que a pesar de su matrimonio con Lucius, Sirius y ella habían seguido en buena relación y que estaba seguro de que no le hubiera gustado verla en aquella situación. Sirius Black había dado su vida por él y lo mínimo era corresponderle ayudando a alguien tan querido para su padrino. Narcisa había aceptado sus argumentos, como habría aceptado que lo hacía porque la luna estaba en cuarto menguante o porque aquel día se había levantado de buen humor. Hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de sacar a Draco de aquel atolladero.

El matrimonio se había celebrado dos semanas después en contra de los deseos de Draco. Su hijo se había negado en redondo a aceptar aquel arreglo, pero su minoría de edad poco pudo oponer a su férrea voluntad de casarle con el Gryffindor. Fue inútil que le gritara que prefería Azkaban antes que a Potter; que el beso de un dementor hubiera sido una bendición en lugar de la vergüenza y la humillación de un Malfoy entregándose a quien siempre había sido su enemigo. Impotente, lleno de ira y de rabia, el día de la boda Draco había abofeteado a Harry justo antes de atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor, casi haciéndole saltar las gafas. Y Harry le había devuelto el bofetón. _De bien nacido es ser agradecido_, le había dicho entre dientes el Gryffindor, para después tomarle con rudeza del brazo y entrar los dos bajo la expectante mirada de todos los asistentes. Ambos habían pronunciado sus votos ante el celebrante de la ceremonia, Albus Dumbledore y del Ministro de Magia en persona. Narcisa sabía que su hijo en ese momento la había odiado con toda su alma. Pero ella estaba convencida de que aceptando aquel trato había hecho lo correcto.

Tras el enlace, se había ofrecido un digno banquete a los invitados e incluso hubo algunos tímidos vítores para los novios. Ninguno de los cuales, recordó Narcisa, salió de los labios de quienes en ese momento imaginó que debían ser los amigos de Harry. Por la manera en que le miraban, comprendió que no aprobaban en absoluto aquella incomprensible y generosa decisión de su amigo. Granger, todavía tuvo la decencia de acercarse y darle un silencioso beso. Weasley se fue sin siquiera despedirse. La dolorida mirada de Harry siguiendo al pelirrojo mientras abandonaba el Gran Comedor, fue sólo una pequeña muestra de lo herido que se sintió el joven en aquel momento. Sin embargo, nunca lo mencionó.

Después se habían dirigido a su nuevo hogar. Todavía recordaba como se le había caído el alma a los pies al llegar a la vieja y lúgubre casona. Grimmauld Place ya no tenía nada que ver con la señorial mansión que ella había conocido en su infancia, cuando la frecuentaba con asiduidad. Estaba completamente dejada, polvorienta y deteriorada. En aquel momento, Harry se había mostrado bastante avergonzado de su herencia.

─ _No está muy bien acondicionada._ –había dicho dirigiéndose a ella en tono de disculpa– _Hasta ahora, se ha utilizado únicamente como sede de la Orden del Fénix. Así que se arregló sólo lo imprescindible._

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, en los que el joven había parecido completamente perdido, les había mirado a Draco y a ella con algo de resignación y había sugerido:

─ _Estoy seguro de que Ud. Narcisa, podrá conseguir que esto se parezca lo más posible a un hogar. No se preocupe por el dinero. Sólo dígame lo que necesita._

Después les había mostrado sus habitaciones, donde ya estaban las escasa pertenencias que ella y su hijo habían logrado rescatar del saqueo a la mansión Malfoy. Al llegar frente a la suya, Narcisa había abrazado a Draco, esquivo con ella todavía y le había visto desaparecer con su pose erguida y desafiante, siguiendo a Harry por el corredor. Sabía que bajo esa fachada, su hijo se sentía inquieto por lo que pudiera pasar a partir de entonces. Que le humillaba que Potter pudiera reclamar esa noche el derecho que tenía sobre él. Y por primera vez, Narcisa se había sentido algo culpable. Pero al fin y al cabo, se dijo, tampoco ella amaba a Lucius cuando se casó con él.

A la mañana siguiente, un Draco francamente aliviado, le había confesado que había dormido solo.

─ _Sólo te pido que no me avergüences._ –le había dicho Harry– _Estaremos en la mira del Ministerio durante algún tiempo. Hasta que se aseguren de que esto es un matrimonio y no una farsa. Tampoco te pido que hagas grandes demostraciones en público. De todas formas, viniendo de ti nadie se las iba a creer. Solo te ruego que actúes en consecuencia, para que ambos podamos salir con la suficiente dignidad de todo esto. Dentro de dos años, podrás pedirme el divorcio. Hasta entonces, simplemente finge que nos llevamos bien._

Las siguientes semanas habían pasado lentas para todos. Draco y Harry se evitaban. Desayunos, comidas y cenas solían transcurrir en silencio si ella no sacaba algún tema de conversación, que a duras penas era seguido por los otros dos. En aquellos momentos, el poder ocuparse de arreglar la antigua mansión de su familia, había sido un particular consuelo para ella. Harry no le había negado nada. Si ella decía cortinas nuevas, había cortinas nuevas. Si era cambiar los muebles del salón, ahí estaban al cabo de poco tiempo. El pasar de los días le había descubierto que en la intimidad, Harry era un joven tímido y bastante retraído, al que el título de héroe le venía demasiado grande. Rechazaba la mayoría de actos y festejos a los que era invitado, simplemente porque la gente le agobiaba y se mostraba inseguro a la hora de saber cómo debía comportarse en público. Sospechaba que otra de las razones era que su matrimonio con Draco le había restado bastantes simpatías, ya que ninguno de sus amigos había aparecido durante todo aquel tiempo por la casa.

Al cabo de unas semanas y visto el ambiente glacial que se respiraba en su hogar, Narcisa había tomado la decisión de hablar con Draco. Le había dicho que a su parecer Harry se estaba comportando como un caballero. Que se había esforzado en hacerles la vida lo más agradable posible mientras estuvieran allí cuando no tenía porque hacerlo. Que comprendía que para él Potter siempre había sido el chico a batir, el Gryffindor a quien humillar y derrotar. Tanto daba si era en una clase de duelo o en un partido de Quidditch. Por mencionar sólo lo más suave. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Tal vez no era lo que ellos habían esperado, pero la victoria se había inclinado del otro lado. Además, Potter era un joven bastante atractivo. Quizás otro corte de pelo ayudaría a dominar aquel nido de pájaros que tenía en la cabeza. Y que tal vez sus modales tampoco fueran tan refinados como un Malfoy desearía. Pero que ella misma estaba dispuesta a instruirle para que no avergonzara a Draco, si era eso lo que preocupaba a su hijo. Draco había permanecido en silencio durante todo su discurso, con la mirada fija en sus manos. ¡Podía ser tan frío y hermético a veces!

─ _Ya que debéis convivir al menos durante dos años¿por qué no le das una oportunidad, hijo?_ –se había atrevido a sugerir– _Después de todo, no me parece que sea una persona… desagradable._

Entonces Draco había levantado la cabeza y la había mirado con expresión incrédula y furiosa.

─ _Que a ti te esté dejando jugar a las casitas, gastándote su dinero, no quiere decir que yo tenga la menor intención de abrirme de piernas para ese imbécil._

Y había dejado la habitación dando un portazo.

Narcisa abandonó la cama ayudada por Virginia, quien ya había preparado el baño.

─ El Sr. Potter me ha dicho que hoy ha podido descansar mejor. –le dijo la sonriente enfermera– ¿Se ha tomado la poción?

─ ¿Cuál de las doscientas que me das al día? –preguntó ella con ironía.

Habían llegado al baño y Virginia la ayudó a desnudarse y a entrar en la bañera.

─ Volveré en quince minutos. –le dijo la enfermera sin perder el buen humor.

─ Mmmmm… tómate tu tiempo. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

¡Se sentía tan bien rodeada de líquido! El agua estaba a la temperatura ideal, perfumada con sales de baño con fragancia a rosas. En la bañera sus huesos dolían mucho menos y su cuerpo se movía con más facilidad. Narcisa se relajó y dejó que su mente se perdiera nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

Había sido cuando el verano estaba tocando ya a su fin. Casi cuatro meses desde que Harry y Draco habían contraído matrimonio. Narcisa siempre había sabido que Draco tenía una mente privilegiada y un don especial para las pociones. Severus les había dicho a ella y a Lucius que el chico prometía y que si se aplicaba, podía sacarse perfectamente una Maestría en Pociones. Que llegado el momento, le daría cartas de recomendación para que estudiara en la mejor escuela que existía para lo que él consideraba un arte. Aunque, por supuesto, Lucius nunca lo tuvo en cuenta. Y Draco, liberado entonces de la carga de tener que servir al Señor Oscuro, había empezado a pensar muy seriamente en esa posibilidad. Pero antes, debía obtener el permiso de su esposo. Y eso era algo en lo que Narcisa no había estado dispuesta a ayudarle. Consideró que ya era hora de que su hijo depusiera la actitud afrentada que esgrimía a la menor ocasión y se diera cuenta de donde estaba y de dónde podría haber estado de no haber sido por Harry. Francamente, a ella el Gryffindor empezaba a parecerle un yerno con bastantes posibilidades.

Por aquel entonces, Grimmauld Place lucía ya como un hogar confortable y acogedor y quieras que no, el vivir en un lugar agradable había calmado también un poco los ánimos algo crispados de las primeras semanas. El comedor, después de ser redecorado de arriba abajo, se había convertido en una estancia alegre y cómoda, que parecía ayudar a fluir la conversación. Fue durante la comida de un domingo, cuando Draco por fin se había atrevido a sacar el tema.

─ _Pot…Harry…_ –había rectificado rápidamente Draco al sentir la mirada de su madre sobre él.

El aludido había levantado la mirada de su plato, dejando entrever la sorpresa de verse interpelado directamente por su renuente esposo.

─ _… quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que me gustaría hacer. Me refiero a mi futuro profesional._

─ _Oh,… ¿y qué te gustaría hacer?_ –había preguntado Harry muy dispuesto.

─ _Bueno, Severus me ha dado una carta de recomendación para estudiar en Edimburgo. Pociones._–había aclarado seguidamente–_ Es un curso preparatorio para acceder después a los dos años de Maestría… en Viena._

─ _¡Vaya! _–había dicho Harry con cierto deje de admiración– _Yo nunca fui muy bueno en pociones._

─ _Eso ya lo sé. _–no había podido evitar soltar Draco– _Bueno, quiero decir que… bueno que tú…_

Y Harry había sonreído ante la clara sensación que había tenido su hijo de acabar de meter la pata.

─ _Soy negado, Draco. Lo reconozco. _–pero añadió– _Aunque tal vez tampoco tuve al Profesor más adecuado._

Draco había esbozado una sonrisa forzada y le había dirigido a ella una rápida y nerviosa mirada.

─ _También yo voy a empezar mis estudios de carrera en septiembre._–les había descubierto entonces Harry– _Así que me parece lógico que tu quieras empezar los tuyos._

─ _¡Oh, querido!_ –había exclamado ella– _¿Y qué carrera has elegido?_

─ _Auror._ –había respondido Harry con una pequeña mueca– _También estaba cantado, supongo._

Y así había sido. Draco se había marchado a Edimburgo a primeros de septiembre y Harry a pesar de cursar sus estudios en Londres, apenas paraba por la casa. Y ella había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Y observar. Para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que empezaba a gustarle la idea de que no fuera así, Draco y Harry no iban a llegar más lejos de esos dos años impuestos por el Ministerio. No había podido evitar comenzar a tomarle cariño al esposo de su hijo. Harry era siempre muy atento con ella. Incluso con Draco, a pesar de sus desaires. Fue por aquella época cuando empezó a tener la ligera sospecha de que tal vez, solo tal vez, a Harry su hijo no le era del todo indiferente. Pero su ilusión había muerto cuando Draco se había marchado finalmente a Viena para realizar la Maestría en Pociones. Y no había vuelto.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la voz algo estridente de Virginia. Abandonó renuente su cómodo santuario de agua y se dejó secar y vestir por la enfermera.

─ Bien¿le apetece que demos un paseo, Sra. Malfoy? –preguntó Virginia.

─ Mmmm... creo que sí. –respondió ella cerrando los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza– Creo que hoy necesito airearme un poco.

─ Voy a buscar su chal. Creo que ayer se quedó en el salón.

Narcisa asintió y con paso lento salió de su habitación. Esperaría a Virginia al pie de la escalera, para que la ayudara a bajar. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Harry, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba medio abierta. Sonrió al ver el desorden, que a pesar de los años, su dueño no había logrado corregir. Harry era desordenado por naturaleza. Aunque llevara a todos sus aurores más rectos que el palo de una escoba. A veces se sorprendía de cómo lograba aclararse con el desparrame de papeles que siempre había encima de la mesa de su despacho. ¡Pero pobre de quien moviera un solo papel! Como podía saberlo, seguía siendo un misterio para ella.

Entró y recorrió la estancia dejando que la añoranza la invadiera de nuevo. Draco siempre había sido tan ordenado, tan meticuloso con sus cosas. Cuidadoso, si. Hasta la exageración. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras distraídamente cerraba un cajón que Harry había dejado abierto. Pero se detuvo. Narcisa no era una persona curiosa. No más de lo necesario, al menos. Y por supuesto, incapaz de revolver entre pertenencias ajenas. Y no lo hubiera hecho. No hubiera vuelto a abrir jamás aquel cajón si aquellos legajos de cartas guardadas en él no hubiera llevado la dirección Grimmauld Place escrita con la pulcra y cuidada caligrafía de Draco. Todas a nombre de Harry Potter.

Tomó uno de los pliegos con mano temblorosa, sin poder creer que Harry le hubiera ocultado que había estado manteniendo correspondencia con Draco durante todos aquellos años. Cuando sabía lo que le dolía no tener otras noticias de su hijo que las escuetas misivas que solía mandarle en Navidad o por su cumpleaños. Dentro del cajón había unos diez legajos, unos más gruesos que otros, todos atados con una cinta roja. Recogió un poco la falda de su vestido, y los fue colocando en ella con gesto decidido. Después se dirigió otra vez a su habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Una vez allí, los dejó caer sobre la cama y se sentó en el sillón que había junto a ella. Justo en el que se solía sentarse Harry cuando no se sentía con ánimos de levantarse y él subía a hacerle compañía.

─ ¿Está lista, Sra. Malfoy?

Virginia acababa de irrumpir en la habitación con el chal en la mano.

─ No me siento muy bien ahora, Virginia. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?

La enfermera le miró un poco sorprendida. Después al montón de cartas esparcido sobre la cama, pero no dijo nada.

─ Como quiera Sra. Malfoy. Vendré más tarde a darle su poción.

Y se retiró silenciosamente.

Los fajos de cartas parecían estar atados por fechas. Narcisa tomó el primero, que tenía apenas tres sobres y deshizo la cinta roja con nerviosismo. Cogió la primera carta y empezó a leer. Era muy corta.

_

* * *

Viena, 23 de septiembre de 2010  
¡Deja de escribir, Potter! No necesito tu absurda compasión. Firma de una vez los pergaminos de este maldito divorcio y ¡olvídame!  
Draco Malfoy _

* * *

La siguiente no era mucho más extensa. _

* * *

Viena, 25 de octubre de 2010  
¿Acaso no sabes aceptar un no por respuesta? Deja ya de molestar de una vez, Potter. No te necesito. No necesito nada de ti. ¡Firma los malditos pergaminos y punto!  
Draco Malfoy _

* * *

La siguiente tenía fecha de pocas semanas antes de Navidad. _

* * *

Viena, 2 de diciembre de 2010  
Ya que pareces seguir empeñado en tocarme las narices y que por lo visto la razón de tu patética existencia sea la de querer ayudarme, he decidido que sí puedes hacer algo por mí. Hazle llegar la carta que acompaña a ésta a mi madre. Y cómprale algo bonito para Navidad. Y como me dijiste una vez, de bien nacido es ser agradecido. Por lo tanto, gracias.  
Draco Malfoy _

* * *

Al parecer Draco quería el divorcio y Harry, por alguna razón, se negaba a dárselo. Narcisa cogió el siguiente legajo. La primera carta ya llevaba fecha de febrero del año siguiente. _

* * *

Viena, 2 de febrero de 2011  
Bueno, ya es definitivo. Y ahora no me digas que ya me advertiste. Te agradeceré que pases por alto esa parte porque no podría soportarlo. Sigo esperando que firmes los pergaminos del divorcio, Potter. Me he cansado de decirte que todo esto no cambia nada.  
Pero me temo que tengo que pedirte otro favor. Y ya te imaginarás que no me agrada tener que hacerlo. Pero no es para mí. Ya sabes que yo ni te necesito ni quiero nada de tí. Es por mi madre. Aun y cuando hayas firmado esos dichosos pergaminos (cosa que espero que algún día hagas) y ella deje de ser tu suegra, te agradeceré que cuides de mi madre hasta que yo pueda volver a hacerlo. Es todo lo que te pido. Bueno, eso y que jamás le menciones nada de todo esto. Sé que tú maldito código de honor no te permitirá dejarla desamparada.  
Draco Malfoy _

* * *

Narcisa siguió leyendo con ansiedad, tratando de adivinar por las contestaciones de su hijo, lo que Harry debió decirle en tantas cartas que al parecer le había escrito durante aquel tiempo. Tratando de entender porqué Draco no había vuelto. No había otra carta hasta el mes de junio. _

* * *

Viena, 9 de junio de 2011  
Hola Potter:  
Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contestando. Eres incansable escribiendo¿lo sabías? Menos cuando se trata de estampar tu firma en un simple pergamino. ¿Por qué no lo haces? No puedo entenderlo. En este momento no puedo ser más que un borrón en tu pulcro expediente de recién estrenado auror. Deshazte de mí cuanto antes, Potter. Acepta el único consejo que voy a darte como marido. Busca a alguien y vuelve a casarte o vive en eterna promiscuidad. Haz lo que te dé la gana. Sin embargo, te agradeceré unas líneas de vez en cuando, únicamente para saber de mi madre.  
Draco Malfoy _

* * *

La siguiente carta llevaba fecha de tres meses después. Y aunque seguía llamando a Harry por su apellido, Narcisa se dio cuenta de que el tono de la carta era distinto de las anteriores. _

* * *

Viena, 20 de septiembre de 2011  
Hola Potter:  
Tienes razón. Hace casi un año y todavía sigo preguntándome como pude ser tan insensato. Cómo no lo vi venir. ¡Y pensar que soy el único que sigue aquí! Supongo que les era más fácil elegir al que llevaba la marca en su brazo. ¡Malditos, malditos sean¡ Maldito yo por mi maldita estupidez! Hay momentos en que creo que voy a volverme loco. Últimamente me siento algo descentrado. No me hagas caso. Es sólo que esto es cada vez más duro y me partiría la cara a mi mismo, si pudiera.  
En fin, cambiemos de tema. Me alegra que mi madre siga bien. Te agradezco infinito que cuides de ella.  
Atentamente,  
Draco Malfoy _

* * *

Ahora Narcisa ya estaba segura de que su hijo estaba en problemas. Todavía no sabía exactamente cuáles, pero la mención que hacía de la marca en su brazo le había erizado el vello de la nuca. Buscó la siguiente carta con una creciente inquietud. Esta vez Draco no había dejado pasar tanto tiempo. _

* * *

Viena, 2 de octubre de 2011  
Hola Harry:  
Gracias por los libros. Me distraen bastante y me ayudan a no pensar. Supongo que habrás tenido que utilizar algunas influencias. Te lo agradezco.¿Te importaría utilizarlas también para conseguir más velas? Me estoy quemando la vista. En cuanto a mi madre, espero que sólo haya sido una simple gripe como dices y no me estés engañando. Seguro que ya está bien¿verdad? Estaré preocupado hasta que escribas nuevamente.  
Atentamente,  
Draco _

* * *

Las siguientes cartas eran de fechas no muy distanciadas las unas de las otras. En todas ellas, Potter había pasado a ser Harry y su hijo firmaba simplemente como Draco. El tono agresivo de sus primeras cartas había dado paso a otro más resignado, cordial incluso, sin que por ello dejaran de tener un deje de amargor. El asunto del divorcio ya no se mencionaba en ninguna de ellas. En todos sus escritos Draco preguntaba por Narcisa y ella no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al darse cuenta de que equivocadamente a lo que había temido tantas veces, su hijo no la había olvidado. Por lo que había podido ir extrayendo de las respuestas de Draco hasta entonces, parecía que Harry le enviaba libros o papel, tinta y pluma para que pudiera seguir escribiendo; le contaba como iban las cosas en Inglaterra e incluso anécdotas divertidas sobre su propio trabajo. Y principalmente sobre ella. Narcisa se daba cuenta que en todas, a excepción de aquella carta de septiembre, Draco procuraba no dejar entrever cómo se sentía o cómo se encontraba. Ocultando lo que era vivir en lo que ella ya había adivinado era una prisión. 

Llegó la hora de comer sin que Narcisa se diera cuenta del paso del tiempo. Rechazó bajar al comedor y como Harry no iba a comer en casa, pidió que le subieran el almuerzo a la habitación para poder seguir leyendo. Virginia no hizo comentario alguno, pero le tomó la tensión. La dama parecía excesivamente alterada. Apenas probando la comida, Narcisa siguió leyendo incansable, hasta llegar a una misiva fechada el 3 de enero de 2013, que le causó especial impresión.

_

* * *

Viena, 30 de septiembre de 2013  
Querido Harry:  
Creía morir cuando recibí tu carta. ¡Dioses! Casi dos meses sin saber de ti. Estuve a punto de volverme loco solo de pensar que te hubiera pasado cualquier cosa y yo nunca llegara a saberlo. No me mientas, por favor. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Me temo que no me lo has contando todo, maldito idiota. Has estado prácticamente dos meses sin escribirme cuando lo haces prácticamente cada semana. ¡Merlín! Vivo por esa carta. La anhelo y la suplico hasta un punto que no te puedes ni imaginar. Tus palabras son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Cuando la recibo, saber que a la semana siguiente llegará otra es lo único que me hace llegar a mi también. Durante todo este tiempo no sabes cuantas veces he releído las últimas que me habías enviado, tratando de adivinar que podía haber pasado. Si después de tres años ya te habrías cansado y decidido por fin olvidarte de mí. Te necesito, Harry. No me abandones.  
Un abrazo,  
Draco _

* * *

El texto estaba algo borroso. Narcisa estaba segura de que quien la había escrito o quien la había recibido había derramado algunas lágrimas. Tal vez los dos. Como ella en ese momento. Recordaba perfectamente el hecho que había dado lugar a la inquietud que expresaba la carta de su hijo. Había sido durante una persecución. Dos potentes maleficios habían derribado a Harry de su escoba. La caída había sido mortal de necesidad. Sin embargo, los dioses protegían a ese chico. No había otra explicación. Estaba segura de que cuando Harry había escrito a Draco aquella carta, todavía estaba ingresado en el hospital mágico. Tal vez hubiera tardado dos meses en poder mandársela. Pero le había costado seis recuperarse completamente y volver al trabajo. Narcisa todavía recordaba lo aterrorizada que se había sentido de perderle también a él. 

A las seis y media de la tarde tuvo que pedirle a Virginia que encendiera los candelabros, porque ya se estaba quedando sin luz para seguir leyendo. Los ojos le escocían y la espalda le dolía terriblemente. Pero quería acabar de leer, por si Harry llegaba antes de lo previsto. Después ya pensaría lo que iba a decirle. Todavía no había decidido si le abofetearía por haberle ocultado aquella correspondencia durante tantos años o le abrazaría por haber sido el apoyo de su hijo durante todo aquel tiempo.

El tono de las cartas de los siguientes años había pasado poco a poco de esa cordialidad distante, a uno mucho más próximo. El de dos amigos entre los cuales existía cierta complicidad. Draco había recuperado en sus escritos la ironía que siempre le había caracterizado.

_

* * *

Viena, 15 de julio de 2017  
Querido Harry:  
¡Enhorabuena! Así que ya eres el jefe. No pueden negarle nada al Niño que Vivió¿verdad? Lo que me sorprende es que hayan tardado tanto. De todas formas, me imagino cómo debían ser los demás candidatos para que finalmente se hayan quedado contigo... Supongo que la placa de Jefe de Aurores en tu uniforme debe quedar muy elegante. También a mí me hubiera gustado poder estar allí para poder verte hacer el ridículo pronunciando lo que probablemente fue el discurso de aceptación más patético de la historia. ¿Tartamudeaste? Seguro que sí. Espero que al menos no avergonzaras demasiado a mi madre.  
Ahora en serio. Me alegro mucho, Harry. Te lo mereces. Y me siento muy orgulloso de ti.  
Un abrazo,  
Draco __

* * *

Viena, 30 de agosto de 2017  
Hoy me han trasladado. Las celdas del primer piso son mucho menos húmedas y más "agradables". Después de siete años, ver un tímido rayo de sol entrando por la pequeña claraboya en la parte superior del muro ha sido como... bueno, no tengo palabras para describirlo. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Sé que has tenido mucho que ver en ello. Me lo ha chivado el guarda que me ha acompañado. No parece un mal tipo. Y por alguna extraña razón, le caigo bien. Incluso me ha ayudado a colocar mis escasas pertenencias con sorprendente amabilidad. Ya sabes, los libros, tus cartas... Algo ha mencionado sobre que su hijo había conseguido ingresar en Hogwarts este curso que viene. ¿Qué has hecho Potter¿No crees que todavía es demasiado pronto para ir sobornando a la gente? Todo el mundo sabe que hay que esperar un tiempo prudencial cuando se accede a un cargo importante antes de empezar a mangonear. Me pregunto que le habrás prometido al Alcaide...  
No te sulfures, que te conozco. Sabes que estoy bromeando. ¿Cómo iba a ser un Gryffindor como tú capaz de caer tan bajo?  
Un fuerte abrazo,  
Draco __

* * *

Viena, 7 de septiembre de 2017  
¿Qué es eso de que piensas venir por mi cumpleaños? No y rotundamente no. No te atrevas a aparecer, Potter. ¿Es que tu nuevo cargo se te ha subido a la cabeza? Escribirnos es una cosa, pero ¿vernos? No, Harry. No, no y no. No quiero que me veas. Me importa un bledo que a hora pueda recibir visitas. No las quiero. ¿Acaso no puede entrar eso en tu dura cabezota¿Por qué quieres humillarme obligándome a soportar tu presencia? No oses venir, porque me negaré a verte. Quedas advertido.  
Draco __

* * *

Viena, 30 de septiembre de 2017  
TE ODIO. No sabes cuanto. Tenías que salirte con la tuya¿verdad? No podías respetar mis deseos. Tenías que restregarme por la cara que todavía soy tu marido y tienes derecho a verme si te da la gana. Te aseguro que de no ser por los grilletes te hubiera arreado un buen puñetazo, Gryffindor idiota. Quiero el divorcio, Potter. ¡Y lo quiero ya!  
Draco _

* * *

Narcisa buscó el vaso de agua en la mesilla y bebió varios sorbos. Estaba segura de que aquello no podía ser más que una pataleta de su hijo. Sino, no habría tanta correspondencia todavía por leer. Con esa esperanza, tomó la siguiente misiva. _

* * *

Viena, 17 de diciembre de 2017  
Hola Harry:  
Si, estoy más calmado. CASI se me ha pasado el enfado. No te he respondido durante todo este tiempo, porque lo único que se me ocurrían eran insultos. A cuál más creativo, créeme.  
En realidad, tenía miedo, lo reconozco. Miedo a que me vieras tal como soy ahora y me despreciaras. De que eso me humillara todavía más de lo que ya me siento. Vergüenza porque tu gesto no sirvió de nada. Ya ves, he acabado en prisión de todas formas. Mortificado porque te lo debo todo. Te casaste conmigo por salvarme de un destino que seguramente merecía. Pagaste los estudios de una carrera que jamás podré ejercer. Cuidas de mi madre como si fuera la tuya propia y te preocupas por mí, a pesar de todo.  
Dices que me amas. ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa, Harry¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que siempre te despreció y que jamás te agradeció tu ayuda¿A alguien que seguramente te hubiera matado si hubiera podido? Y más después de haberme visto. Estas loco, Potter. Mucho más que yo, créeme. Sé de lo que hablo.  
Si, es cierto que nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho a lo largo de estos años. Pero¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que es por pura necesidad¿Por puro egoísmo¿Porqué dependo de ti para no enloquecer y acabar colgándome en mi propia celda? Si tuviera algo con que hacerlo, claro. ¡Dioses¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente Gryffindor?  
En fin, ven a verme antes de Navidad si te apetece. Creo que podré soportarlo. De todas formas¿está en mi mano evitarlo? Como siempre, yo si estoy en las tuyas.  
Draco _

* * *

Por lo que se desprendía de las siguientes cartas, a partir de ese momento Harry le había visitado cada tres meses, tal como permitía el régimen de visitas. Y esos encuentros, por lo visto, habían sido cada vez más intensos, dentro de la poca privacidad que debía permitirles la celda de una prisión. Narcisa se sintió en esos momentos avergonzada por estar leyendo sentimientos tan íntimos de su hijo. Cómo por fin había liberado su corazón y se lo había entregado a Harry. Cómo le amaba y le deseaba. Cómo ansiaba sus visitas para poder sentir sus labios otra vez devorando los suyos. Abrazarle, acabar en su mano mientras jadeaba contra su hombro, protegido por el cuerpo de su esposo de miradas indiscretas. ¿Tenía en realidad derecho a leer toda esa explosión de sentimientos que habían tardado ocho años en salir? 

La cena se había enfriado en el plato sin que ella le prestara la menor atención. No, no se había equivocado cuando una vez había intuido que Draco no le era indiferente a Harry. Su yerno había sido paciente y perseverante, no se había rendido en ningún momento. Y por fin había conseguido lo que parecía imposible. El amor de Draco. Narcisa sentía ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo. De gritar y de hundirse a la vez en el silencio de una satisfacción tan íntima como reconfortante. Se amaban. Draco y Harry se amaban. Estrujó contra su pecho la carta que en ese momento tenía entre las manos y sus labios esbozaron la sonrisa más radiante que había asomado en ellos en mucho tiempo. ¡Dioses¡Si tan solo pudiera volver a ver a Draco antes de que aquella penosa enfermedad se la llevara! Todo lo que pedía era abrazar a su hijo y podría morir en paz. De repente, las palabras de Harry aquella mañana volaron a su memoria. Él vendrá, había dicho. Y ella no había prestado demasiada atención a la sonrisa que adornó sus labios en aquel momento, porque la sola referencia a Draco la entristecía y la hacía llorar. Pero Harry llevaba semanas diciéndole que su hijo volvería de un momento a otro. Que estaba seguro de ello. También ahora recordaba la sonrisa que acompañó a sus palabras. Llena, brillante, feliz. Torpemente, sus manos rebuscaron entre el montón de legajos que todavía le quedaban por leer hasta encontrar el del presente año. Fue directamente al último sobre y extrajo el pergamino con gesto nervioso.

_

* * *

Viena, 20 de agosto de 2020  
Hola amor:  
Apenas puedo creer que dentro de poco ni nada ni nadie volverá a separarme de ti. Cuento los días con impaciencia, sintiendo que pasan todavía más despacio que estos diez jodidos años. ¿Por qué no pueden dar de una vez una fecha? Esto sería más llevadero si supiera que será la semana próxima o dentro de dos. No importa. Sólo necesito saber cuándo. Después de tantos años podré sobrevivir a la idea de tener que permanecer unas cuantas semanas más entre estas cuatro paredes.  
¿Has comprado todo lo que te pedí? Quiero tener buen aspecto cuando mi madre me vea. Estoy preocupado por ella, Harry. Entiendo que no quieras decirle nada concreto, por si las cosas se torcieran. Ha sucedido otras veces, ya me lo dijiste. Y en su estado de salud, no sería bueno tenerla con el alma en vilo. Pero¿no será peor verme aparecer de repente, el día que decidan por fin abrir la puerta de esta maldita celda? Tengo tantas ganas de verla, Harry, de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quiero. Sólo espero que sea capaz de perdonarme no haber sido el hijo que ella seguramente esperaba.  
No puedo evitar sentirme muy nervioso, amor. Y el saber que tampoco a ti podré volver a verte hasta el momento que vengas a buscarme, también me mortifica.. ¡Te necesito tanto! Cuando por fin estemos juntos, jamás podrás volver a librarte de mí, supongo que ya lo sabes. Así que espero que te lo hayas pensado bien, Gryffindor testarudo.  
Te amo, Harry. Y no veo el momento de volver a abrazarte.  
Besos,  
Draco _

* * *

Cuando Narcisa levantó su anegada mirada, Harry estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, observándola. Eran las tres de la mañana. Caminó hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado, tomando sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas. 

─ Las encontró. –dijo suavemente.

Ella asintió.

─ Empiezo a sospechar que era lo que tu querías. –insinuó Narcisa, más que convencida de ello.

Harry sonrió y besó su mano.

─ ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella– ¿Qué hizo?

─ Sólo pecar de orgullo y de no saber elegir a sus amigos. –respondió Harry– Elaboró algunas pociones prohibidas. –aclaró seguidamente– Dinero fácil que pensó que le independizaría de mí y podría recuperar la autoestima que según él, yo había hecho añicos. Pero le salió mal. Porque les atraparon. Tener la marca tenebrosa en su brazo tampoco le ayudó mucho. Sus mal llamados amigos, se libraron con facilidad. Y todo el peso de la justicia cayó sólo sobre él. Porque era el único que estaba marcado.

Narcisa dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo y maldijo en silencio a Lucius y el día que se había llevado a Draco para, según él, hacerle un hombre.

─ Hicimos lo que pudimos. –siguió hablando Harry– Pero era tan cabezota, que cuando nos enteramos, ya era demasiado tarde. De todas formas, el Profesor Dumbledore, el Profesor Snape, incluso el Ministro intercedieron para que la condena no fuera perpetua. Lograron que la redujeron a quince años. –Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y añadió con sarcasmo– Todo el asunto se silenció, porque al fin y al cabo todavía era el esposo del Salvador del mundo mágico y según Fudge, no podían dejar que afectara a mi estupenda imagen de héroe.

Narcisa miró el montón de sobres esparcidos por encima de su cama.

─ Pero han pasado solo diez...

Harry sonrió.

─ Lo sé. Es lo que tiene tener ser el marido de Harry Potter y del Jefe de Aurores a la vez. –volvió a sonreír y esta vez su mirada tenía un brillo de picardía– Han accedido a la extradición, bajo libertad vigilada porque nadie se ha atrevido a poner en duda que, durante los cinco años que restan, Draco estará bajo mi más estrecha vigilancia, que haré de él un hombre de bien y no elaborará una sola poción ni siquiera en sueños. –Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro– Tal vez después pueda volver a recuperar su licencia, con algunas restricciones... pero no es seguro.

Narcisa miró al hombre arrodillado frente a ella con un profundo cariño. Con el agradecimiento que solo una madre es capaz de sentir por quien sabe que ama a su hijo incluidos sus defectos y a pesar de todos sus errores. Por haberse mantenido firme y no haber firmado jamás los pergaminos del divorcio; ahora estaba segura de que Draco no había sido el único que le había presionado para hacerlo. Por haber luchado por el puesto que ahora ocupaba, sacrificando tanto en el camino, seguramente consciente de que un día le permitiría conseguir traer a Draco a su lado.

─ ¿Cuando...?

─ Está aquí. –la interrumpió Harry suavemente.

Narcisa sintió que por unos momentos su corazón se detenía. Después recordó los temores de Draco en su última carta e intentó sobreponerse. No iba a dejar que un inoportuno vahído o una repentina subida de tensión arruinara aquel esperado y precioso momento.

─ Está muy nervioso. –musitó Harry bajando la voz.

Y ella a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad si no podía estrecharle pronto entre sus brazos.

─ Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor. –pidió.

Y Harry la sostuvo con firmeza, como había hecho durante todos aquellos años, mientras veía a su hijo dirigirse hacia ella con paso vacilante, para acabar corriendo a perderse entre los brazos que ella le extendía.

Un Jefe de Aurores no llora, se dijo Harry parpadeando con fuerza. Alguien tenía que seguir manteniendo el ánimo en medio de aquel mar de lágrimas, se ordenó a si mismo mientras veía a Draco llorar como un niño en brazos de su madre.  
Pero también él estaba nervioso y su corazón temblaba de anhelo. Después de casi catorce años, por fin Draco compartiría con él algo más que el techo de aquella antigua casa. Compartiría su habitación y su lecho. Podría amarle como él siempre había soñado y deseado. Como se había propuesto que haría desde aquel día que, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad en el compartimiento de los Slytherins, en el tren que les llevaba a Hogwarts, supo que quería ocupar el lugar de Pansy y ser él quien acogiera a Draco en su regazo. Para el resto de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Más quisiera, pero no son míos.

Bueno, esto empezó como un Oneshot, sin intención alguna de continuación y va a acabar... ¡yo que sé cómo va a acabar! Pretendía zanjar vuestras ansias de saber sobre las cartas de Harry y algo sobre su vida juntos después, sólo en un capítulo más. Confieso que se me han ido los dedos. Así que os dejo este trocito y dejaremos para el próximo los _encuentros en la tercera fase_...

**CAPITULO II**

Draco se había dormido por fin. Podía oír su respiración tranquila chocando contra su pecho. Y sus dedos, acariciando la suave piel bajo el pijama, podían contar cada una de sus costillas. Ya había concertado una cita con el medímago que solía atenderle a él para dentro de un par de días. Quería que le hiciera un reconocimiento médico a fondo. Estaba seguro de que su dragón iba a necesitar, cuanto menos, algunas vitaminas que le ayudaran a recuperarse de aquel largo encierro. Y un montón de comidas caseras. Desvió la mirada al reloj despertador de la mesilla. Casi la cinco de la mañana. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente, con cansancio. A pesar del extenuante día, el sueño no parecía querer complacerle a él como al resto de habitantes de la casa. Tal vez debería haberle hecho caso a Virginia y dejar que vertiera también en su té un poco de poción tranquilizante. Tal como había hecho en el de madre e hijo, previendo el estado de excitación de ambos. Quizá lo que temía era dormirse y que al despertar Draco no estuviera a su lado; que aquel sueño tan anhelado se desvaneciera al abrir los ojos a un nuevo día. Más no. Draco estaba junto a él. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretado contra al suyo; su delgado y blanco brazo rodeándole, agarrándose a su torso como si también temiera perderle.

Harry le sonrió a la oscuridad.

Aquellos diez años de pesadilla por fin habían terminado. Sin embargo, jamás olvidaría aquella primera carta. La que había dado razón a todas las demás. El mal presentimiento que estriñó su estómago cuando la lechuza le entregó el sobre con el sello del Ministerio de Magia austriaco. Al principio no pudo ni tan siquiera creerlo. No podía admitir que Draco hubiera sido tan idiota. Pero ahí estaban los hechos. Irrefutables. Se había puesto en contacto con el Profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente. Y éste con el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Snape se había unido a ellos en aquel precipitado viaje que los había llevado a Viena. Después de varios días de conversaciones y de buscar mil y un resquicios legales, habían tenido que regresar a Londres sólo con la esperanza de que el Ministerio austriaco mostrara algo de benevolencia. Les harían llegar su decisión por escrito.

–_No lo hagas, Harry._ –le había dicho Dumbledore mientras aun esperaban en la antesala del despacho del Ministro austriaco, a que Fudge terminara de hablar con su homólogo.

Él le había mirado con expresión interrogante.

–_Culparte._ –había aclarado el Director con un deje de decepción– _Draco ya no es ningún niño para no saber lo que hacía_. _Se le dio una oportunidad y él mismo la ha desvanecido. Tal vez nunca la mereció._

Él tan solo le había devuelto una mirada furiosa. Porque sí, se había sentido culpable. Estaba seguro de que Draco jamás hubiera actuado de forma tan poco inteligente sino hubiera tenido tantas ganas de librarse de él. Sino se hubiera sentido tan mortificado.

Y después, sólo había faltado el estúpido Ministro tratando de consolarle diciendo que iba a conseguirle el divorcio más rápido de la historia. Incluso una anulación de su matrimonio, si lo deseaba. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy jamás habrían estado casados. Nada podía perturbar su inigualable trayectoria de héroe y futuro auror. Entonces había sentido la mano de Snape sujetando con fuerza su muñeca, la que tenía el puño cerrado y estaba a punto de endiñarle un temerario puñetazo a aquel imbécil mal llamado Ministro de Magia.

Había vuelto a casa sin haber tenido la oportunidad de poder verle, porque le mantenían aislado, bajo estrecha vigilancia y sin posibilidades de recibir visitas. Lo único que le consoló, si algo podía consolarle, fue que al menos los austriacos no tenían dementores en su prisión. Así que se encontró pensando que, a pesar de todo, había bastantes posibilidades de que Draco pudiera salir todavía cuerdo de toda aquella desgraciada aventura, cuando por fin volviera a casa. Porque¡por todos los dioses, Draco iba a volver y él iba a estar esperándole.

El pálido cuerpo que descansaba sobre él se removió inquieto. Draco farfulló algo en sueños. Su rostro se enterró entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello y Harry intentó separarle un poco, temiendo que se ahogara. Pero Draco se resistía a apartar el rostro de su piel, como si estuviera aspirando su olor y su mano se ancló con más fuerza en el costado de Harry, clavándole sus delgados dedos. Él se quedó entonces quieto, sintiendo el cosquilleo de las rápidas inhalaciones y expiraciones del rubio sobre su cuello. Y como si aquel reconocimiento le hubiera tranquilizado, la presión sobre su costado disminuyó y Draco deslizó nuevamente su cabeza para reposarla sobre el pecho de su esposo, recuperando la tranquilidad de su sueño. Harry acarició con ternura la rubia cabeza y volvió a mirar el reloj. Casi las seis menos cuarto. Suspiró ya resignado y dejó que su mente insomne se hundiera otra vez en sus recuerdos.

No sabía en que momento había decidido que le escribiría. Pero ya que no podía hablar con él, la única manera que tenía de hacerle saber que seguía a su lado y que estaban intentando hacer cuanto estaba en sus manos, era mandándole una carta. Se había pasado horas delante de un pergamino en blanco, dándole vueltas a la pluma entre sus dedos, mojando de vez en cuando la punta en el tintero, porque la tinta se secaba sin que él hubiera conseguido escribir todavía ni una sola línea. A pesar de los años, todavía recordaba la ridícula primera carta que le había mandado.

_

* * *

Londres, 15 de agosto de 2010 _

_Hola Draco:_

_No me han dejado verte. Así que he decidido escribirte esta carta, ya que es lo único que permiten. Para que sepas que tanto, Dumbledore, Snape, Fudge como yo, hemos estado en Viena intentando hacer todo lo posible para sacarte de este apuro. Me temo que va a ser un poco difícil. Pero no pierdas la esperanza._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

No había habido respuesta. Así que había decidido enviar una segunda.

_

* * *

Londres, 22 de agosto de 2010 _

_Hola nuevamente:_

_No sé si te habrán entregado la carta que te envié hace una semana. Por si acaso, he pensado que era mejor volver a escribirte. Fudge sigue en conversaciones con el Ministro austriaco y Dumbledore está hablando con un montón de gente también. Espero que tanta reunión sirva finalmente para algo. Como te decía en mi anterior carta, no pierdas la esperanza todavía._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

Y había tenido que escribir una tercera. _

* * *

Londres, 2 de septiembre de 2010 _

_Hola Draco:_

_Parece ser que hay cierta dificultad para que recibas mis cartas. Espero que esta sí llegue a tus manos. Las conversaciones entre Ministros, prosiguen. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque significa que todavía hay posibilidades. Y Dumbledore ha viajado hasta Viena otra vez para entrevistarse con alguien, no me ha querido decir quien. Tampoco me ha dejado acompañarle. He intentado conseguir un permiso para verte, pero no hay manera. De momento, todavía no le he dicho nada a tu madre. Con un poco de suerte, todo se resolverá sin que tenga que enterarse._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

También había escrito una cuarta y una quinta, antes de recibir la primera respuesta de Draco. Que dejara de escribirle, que no necesitaba su compasión y que firmara los pergaminos del divorcio y le olvidara. Contundente, sí señor. Pero él no era un Gryffindor para nada. _

* * *

Londres, 10 de septiembre de 2010 _

_Hola Draco:_

_Me alegra saber que mis cartas te llegaron. Empezaba a sospechar o que la lechuza era muy torpe o que no te las entregaban. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya me imagino que no en tu mejor momento, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Pídeme cualquier cosa que necesites y trataré de hacértela llegar._

_Por cierto, lo del divorcio, ni en sueños. Con eso tengo a Fudge atrapado por los huevos._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Londres, 12 de octubre de 2010_

_Hola Draco:_

_Parece que la lechuza vuelve a andar algo torpe¿verdad? Te he mandado cuatro cartas desde que recibí la tuya y no he obtenido respuesta. _

_¿Cómo estas? Tu madre empieza a preocuparse por ti, pero de momento tengo la situación bajo control. Así que no te inquietes por ella. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que el Wizengamot se reunirá a principios del próximo año. No podía creerlo. No entiendo como pueden tardar tanto. Aunque si para mí esta espera ya es difícil, me imagino lo que debe ser para ti. Por si te sirve de consuelo, sigues contando con mi incondicional apoyo. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Recuérdalo._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

Y había conseguido una respuesta, si. Tan contundente como la anterior. Que no le molestara, que no le necesitaba e insistía en el divorcio. Pero, por supuesto, él había seguido en sus trece y le había mandado una nueva carta. Cada semana. A ver quien podía más. Al final lograría que le hiciera caso. Aunque solo fuera por aburrimiento. 

La tercera carta de Draco había llegado pocas semanas antes de Navidad. No es que hubiera sido mucho más extensa. Pero había comprobado con agradable sorpresa que le enviaba una también para Narcisa y le pedía que le comprara un regalo de Navidad de su parte. ¡Y le daba las gracias! Se había preguntado entonces, alarmado, si a pesar de no haber dementores, los austriacos sometían a sus presos a alguna especie de tortura mental. Podría haber sido una explicación. Inquieto, se había propuesto preguntárselo a Dumbledore la próxima vez que le viera.

Y siguió escribiendo, incansable, a la espera de que Draco se decidiera a contestarle. Harry había pasado muchas Navidades tristes en su vida. Pero no recordaba ninguna tan deprimente como la de aquel año. Especialmente por Narcisa. Por su angustia y su inquietud al no entender porque Draco no regresaba. Y por el peso en su propia conciencia al conocer la razón y no poder compartirla.

La resolución definitiva del Wizangomat austriaco se había dado a conocer a mediados de Enero. Según dedujo al leer el acta de la sentencia, la primera intención de los austriacos había sido encerrar a Draco y tirar la llave. Pero por lo visto, el Ministerio de Magia de aquel país también tenía sus entresijos políticos, como todos y por el motivo que fuera, no le interesaba ponerse a malas con el Ministerio de Magia Británico. Aunque Harry siempre había sospechado que, más que una muestra de la habilidad política de Fudge, habían sido los contactos que el Profesor Dumbledore tenía, como no, también en el Wizengamot austriaco.

Así que, después de un tira y afloja que había durado casi cinco meses, la sentencia definitiva había sido de quince años. Podría haber sido peor, le dijo Fudge satisfecho consigo mismo. Y había insistido seguidamente en la necesidad de un divorcio rápido y discreto. Y esta vez, el Ministro no había contado con la inestimable ayuda de Snape y al Gryffindor se le había ido torpemente la mano sobre una preciosa y valiosa figura de porcelana china que Fudge adoraba, regalo del embajador de aquel país. ¡Lástima de estatuita!

Sorprendentemente, a primeros de febrero Draco le había escrito. Insistía en la firma del divorcio pero le pedía que cuidara de su madre y que no le mencionara que estaba en prisión.

_

* * *

Londres, 3 de febrero de 2011 _

_Hola Draco: _

_Ayer recibí tu carta. Que voy a cuidar de tu madre, no tenías ni que pedírmelo. Está fuera de toda discusión. Narcisa está bien. Como te puedes imaginar, preocupada por no saber de ti. Pero le he dicho que te había salido una oportunidad de iniciar tu negocio en Viena y que estabas muy ocupado instalándote, tramitando permisos y ese tipo de cosas. ¡Merlín me perdone! Pero es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido. De momento, parece que se ha quedado más tranquila. Veremos que me invento cuando vuelva a preguntar._

_No voy a reprocharte nada, tranquilo. Tal vez te parta la cara cuando salgas de aquí, por idiota. Pero después de quince años, puede que incluso esté tan contento de verte, que me olvide de este propósito. Así que al menos, de un buen tortazo, te vas a librar. Eres una serpiente con suerte, después de todo._

_En cuanto al divorcio, te pongas como te pongas, no voy a concedértelo. Así que deja de darme la vara con eso y encuentra otro tema de conversación para tu próxima carta._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

Después de cuatro meses más de correspondencia unilateral, a principios de junio había recibido por fin una misiva de Draco. Y como no, el único tema que se abordaba en ella era el ya tan traído y llevado divorcio. Su rubia serpiente era de piñón fijo. _

* * *

Londres, 10 de junio de 2011 _

_Hola Draco:_

_Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a tomar pergamino y pluma. Aunque solo sea para escribir sobre el único tema del que no quiero leer. Vuelvo a repetírtelo. No insistas. No va a haber divorcio. ¿Cómo crees que iba a explicárselo a tu madre? No habías pensado en ella¿verdad? Por otra parte, mi... ¿cómo lo llamaste, ah, si. "Mi maldito código de honor" no considera " honorable" divorciarse de ti mientras estés en la cárcel. Es como seguir pegando a alguien cuando ya está en el suelo¿entiendes? Hablaremos de ello cuando salgas. Cuando podamos vernos cara a cara. ¿Te parece esta una respuesta suficientemente razonable, clara y concluyente como para que la puedas comprender y podamos dar este tema por zanjado de una puñetera vez? _

_Por cierto, acuérdate que la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de tu madre. No estaría mal que le enviaras cuatro líneas. Nada demasiado extenso para que no te comprometa, pero la harás muy feliz si lo haces. Le compraré un regalo de tu parte. No te preocupes._

_Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber. Aunque te moleste, te repatee y te retuerza las tripas, seguiré apoyándote en todo lo que pueda. Ya lo sabes. Así que tómatelo con paciencia, porque yo tengo mucha._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

Y para su desesperación, Draco le había respondido dejado pasar tres meses en blanco antes de contestar a la numerosa correspondencia que él, machacón, le había seguido enviando. Al fin, y no es que se hubiera alegrado de ello, Draco se había hundido. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Ni todo el orgullo ni toda la arrogancia del mundo podían sostener a un ser humano al que habían aislado, encerrado entre cuatro paredes lúgubres; sin poder hablar con nadie; sin saber si era de día o era de noche más que por las comidas; sin otro contacto con el mundo que las cuatro letras escritas en un trozo de pergamino que le llegaba, eso sí, con puntualidad británica. 

Cómo había deseado haber podido estar a su lado en esos momentos, consolarle, abrazarle. Decirle que sufría tanto como él. Confesarle lo que habían sido aquellos primeros tres años de matrimonio, en los que había tenido que reprimir su corazón y su deseo. El dolor que le había atravesado al verse rechazado de forma tan hiriente, tan drástica, sin que le diera oportunidad a iniciar ningún tipo de acercamiento. Draco no había dejando ningún resquicio, ninguna brecha por la que poder colarse con alguna esperanza. Harry se había resignado a dejarle marchar a Viena para que cumpliera su sueño, con la confianza de que cuando regresara, él hubiera reunido el valor suficiente como para confesarle lo que realmente sentía. Que ese matrimonio no había sido ningún sacrificio. Que le amaba. ¿Y de qué había servido todo, al fin y al cabo? Sólo para espolear a Draco a buscar una salida que le había alejado todavía más de él.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a inundar tímidamente la habitación. Harry se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a su esposo. Aunque la dosis de poción había sido generosa, así que suponía que madre e hijo dormirían hasta bien entrada la mañana. Cerró las contraventanas y corrió las cortinas. Draco necesitaba descanso. Dormir a pierna suelta y recuperar fuerzas. Harry se duchó, desayunó e hizo una rápida escapada a la central de aurores para comprobar que no había nada urgente que necesitara de su atención.

Diez minutos después de llegar, alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Alzó la mirada y cuando vio la pelirroja cabeza de Weasley asomar por la puerta, pensó con optimismo que ni siquiera Ron podría amargarle aquella hermosa mañana.

–¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito que firmes unos cuantos expedientes para poder pasarlos al Wizangamot antes de irte.

Harry hizo ademán con la mano para que entrara. Ron cerró la puerta y depositó encima de la mesa cuatro gruesos legajos.

–¿Lo de Park Avenue? –preguntó el Jefe de Aurores.

–Si, también está ahí. –respondió el pelirrojo.

Como siempre, el tono entre ambos era tenso. Con los años, habían aprendido a tolerarse. No les había quedado más remedio, ya que tenían que trabajar juntos. Pero ninguno de los dos había enterrado definitivamente su resentimiento. Sólo lo habían apartado por el bien de su relación laboral. Especialmente cuando Harry se había convertido en el jefe. Fuera del trabajo, sus vidas no se cruzaban. Aunque si no se ignoraban completamente, era porque Hermione no les dejaba, empeñada en recuperar lo que para los dos hombres era irrecuperable. Harry había enviado un regalo por cada uno de los hijos que Hermione había tenido con Ron y había hecho un breve acto de presencia en sus ceremonias de nombramiento, presionado por la testaruda castaña y su suegra, Molly Weasley. También habían sido Hermione y Molly quienes habían acompañado durante interminables horas a Narcisa Malfoy en el hospital, cuando Harry había permanecido inconsciente durante días tras su fatal caída. Por supuesto, Ron jamás confesaría que esperaba con el alma en vilo las noticias que su esposa le daba cada noche sobre el estado de su ex amigo.

Ron carraspeó ligeramente un par de veces y la segunda, Harry alzó la vista unos segundos, mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja donde debía estampar su firma. Un tercer carraspeo estuvo a punto de hacerle soltar un bufido de impaciencia, pero se contuvo. No preguntaría. Si Weasley quería algo, ya lo soltaría. Finalmente, el pelirrojo se decidió a hablar.

–¿Has podido traerle? –preguntó sin poder ocultar en su voz cierto nerviosismo.

Harry alzó nuevamente la cabeza y le miró con expresión indescifrable.

–Si, está en casa. –contestó secamente, mientras tomaba el tercer dossier y continuaba firmando.

–¿Y... cómo está? –preguntó Ron tras unos breves segundos de vacilación.

–Bien. –respondió Harry con la misma sequedad, esta vez sin siquiera levantar el rostro– Sólo necesita descansar y unas cuantas comidas decentes.

Ron dejó que llegara al final del tercer dossier y tomara el cuarto antes de hablar nuevamente.

–A Hermione... –casi tartamudeó– ...a Hermione le gustaría saber si algún día de estos os vendría bien pasar por casa. A cenar, si os apetece.

Esta vez Harry detuvo su mano y miró al pelirrojo con expresión irónica.

–¿A cenar? –y volvió inmediatamente su atención a los pergaminos que estaba firmando sin poder evitar un ligero meneo de cabeza– Dile a Hermione que es muy amable de su parte, pero no. Gracias.

–Tal vez dentro de un tiempo... –insistió el pelirrojo apurado– ...cuando él se encuentre mejor.

Harry estampó la última firma y cerró el dossier, colocándolo encima de los otros tres. Después miró al hombre que tenía ante él, clavando unos helados ojos verdes en los azules del pelirrojo.

–ÉL, tiene nombre. –le dijo con dureza.

–Lo sé...

–Me sé los nombres de todos tus hijos, Ron. –reprochó llamándole por su nombre de pila por primera vez en años– De los cinco. ¿Sería mucho esperar que tu lograras nombrar a mi esposo por el suyo?

Ron apretó las mandíbulas en un gesto nervioso, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

–Como ya te he dicho, –habló sin apartarle la mirada– a Hermione y a mí nos encantaría que... Draco y tú vinierais a cenar cualquier día de estos. Sólo avísame cuando os vaya bien.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó Harry con frialdad.

Ron recogió los dossiers de encima de la mesa de su superior y negó con la cabeza. Pero cuando estaba ya en la puerta, su voz le detuvo.

–Weasley.

Ron soltó el aire con fuerza, antes de volverse y encarar nuevamente a Harry. Ya había tenido suficiente humillación por un día.

–¿Señor?

–Déjame hablar con Draco primero.

El pelirrojo asintió, con una expresión mucho más relajada y cerró la puerta antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera pensárselo mejor y él tuviera a Hermione indefinidamente cabreada.

Harry regresó a casa al cabo de un par de horas, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a su conversación con Ron. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Hermione tan metomentodo? Sin embargo, recordó que la idea de enviarle libros a Draco fue suya. ¡Cómo no! Hermione y libros siempre iban de la mano.

Había sido más o menos a partir de ese momento cuando su relación se había encarrilado. La correspondencia había empezado a ser mucho más fluida entre ellos. El rubio no tardaba demasiado en responderle. Había comenzado a llamarle por su nombre de pila y a firmar con el suyo. A pesar de todo, seguía protegiéndose detrás de su coraza, sin dejarle atravesarla para otra cosa que no fuera agradecerle las noticias sobre su madre o cualquier cosa que le enviara.

Y así había sido durante tres años. Hasta ese fatal día que, no es que no quisiera recordar, es que no podía. Su mente tenía un vacío que abarcaba desde el momento en que había salido de casa aquella mañana, para dirigirse a la central como cada día, hasta que había despertado dos semanas después en San Mungo. Los que le habían visto caer, se lo habían relatado después, todavía sin poder creer que pudieran estar explicándoselo a él en persona. Casi dos meses después, seguía todavía en el hospital volviéndose loco, hasta que consiguió que por fin Hermione, aprovechando un momento en que Molly y Narcisa habían salido a tomar un té, le ayudara a escribir una carta para Draco, sujetándole la mano mientras él trazaba lentamente cada letra.

_

* * *

Londres, 23 de septiembre de 2013 _

_Querido Draco:_

_Siento esta dilación en escribirte. Pero es que he tenido algunos problemas en el trabajo. Andamos todos locos buscando a un tipo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que atracar bancos muggles. ¿Te lo imaginas? Un atraco a mano armada, como lo denominan los muggles, ya es suficientemente malo como para que ahora este desgraciado le haya dado un nuevo sentido a lo de "mano armada". Atraco a golpe de varita, lo ha rebautizado el muy cínico. Como te supondrás, al principio, los muggles ni puñetero caso cuando le decía al cajero que depositara el dinero en una bolsa, amenazándole tan solo con la varita. Se reían en su cara. Hasta que empezó a repartir Imperdonables. Y allí se le acabó la gracia al asunto. El Primer Ministro muggle está presionando al nuestro y Fudge al Jefe de Aurores. Y así nos va a los que no nos queda a nadie a quien presionar. Los de la brigada que se dedica a obliatear memorias, no dan abasto con tanto muggle histérico. Y de pronto, han empezado a haber más bajas por enfermedad de las que se recuerdan desde la última epidemia de gripe. El problema es que ahora no hay gripe. Los pobres que todavía aguantan tienen que hacer más turnos que vueltas da una noria. Los aurores estamos en las mismas. Hay un ambiente de mala leche colectiva que ni te cuento. ¡En fin! En algún momento el tipo cometerá un error y le atraparemos. Siempre lo cometen._

_Espero que sepas disculpar mi letra. Más bien que la entiendas. Ya sé que me ha salido un poco chunga, pero es que ahora mismo tengo el brazo inmovilizado. Nada importante. Gajes del oficio._

_Tal vez vuelva a tardar un poco en escribirte. No sé todavía cuando van a quitarme este dichoso hechizo de inmovilidad. Pero en cuanto lo hagan, no vas a librarte de mi carta semanal, ni aunque se lo supliques a Merlín de rodillas. (Me cuesta imaginarte de rodillas)._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

Por supuesto, no le había dicho que había sido el susodicho atracador, junto a un cómplice hasta entonces inadvertido, quienes le habían derribado de su escoba, haciéndole aterrizar en pleno Portobello Market, en hora punta, cuando el mercadillo estaba más abarrotado. 

Todavía seguía disculpándose con los de la brigada de Obliates...

La respuesta de Draco no se había hecho esperar. ¡Había tanta desesperación en ella, que Harry había quedado completamente noqueado! La leyó y la releyó tantas veces, que el pergamino había descolorido bajo el sudor de sus manos enfebrecidas y la humedad que sus ojos derramaban con cada línea. Las palabras _te necesito, Harry, no me abandones_, bailaban ante sus ojos cada vez que los cerraba. Sonaban como un mantra dentro de su cabeza, como la respuesta a una plegaria largamente pronunciada. Por primera vez en tres años se daba verdadera cuenta de lo que significaban para Draco sus cartas. Para él, escribirle era una necesidad. La manera de no sentirle tan lejos ni tan inalcanzable. De hacerle saber que podía contar con él. Pero siempre había creído que Draco había acabado rindiéndose a su pesadez; que para el rubio era una manera más de matar el tiempo y hacerle algunas horas un poco más entretenidas. Como los libros o pasatiempos que le enviaba.

Ese día había recuperado la esperanza.

A partir de ese momento, no se había dado descanso. Había dejado que esa parte tan Slytherin que también formaba parte de él saliera a flote para tomar las riendas de cada uno de sus pasos. Había sido metódico y concienzudo; reprimiendo su lado más impulsivo y visceral. Ese que a veces le llevaba a uno a que le derribaran de su escoba. Como simple auror no podía hacer mucho. Sólo acatar órdenes. Había oído rumores sobre que Donaldson, el por entonces Jefe de Aurores, no tardaría en jubilarse. Y aunque había un par de nombres que sonaban con fuerza, Salvador del mundo mágico sólo había uno. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de rentabilizar el título y cobrarse tantos años de sinsabores. De pesadillas, de pérdidas y dolor.

Y el primero en descubrir, para su desgracia, ese nuevo lado de Harry Potter había sido el atracador de bancos muggles.

_

* * *

Londres, 7 de julio de 2017 _

_Querido Draco:_

_Siento comunicarte que has perdido la apuesta. A pesar de tus irónicas aseveraciones sobre que era imposible llegar a Jefe de Aurores antes de los treinta o sin haberle lamido el culo a Fudge por lo menos durante diez años, aquí me tienes. Y te recuerdo que cumpliré veintisiete a finales de este mes. Y no, mente retorcida. Simplemente me he limitado a hacerle ver a nuestro querido Ministro las ventajas de tenerme a mí en ese puesto._

_Si bien es verdad que me he ganado algunas antipatías, era inevitable, nadie se ha atrevido a decir esta boca es mía. Sospecho que tiene bastante que ver con el hecho de que, cabreado, soy todo un espectáculo. Y nadie quiere cabrearme, créeme._

_Lo que llevo peor es lo del dichoso discursito. Me temo que Fudge va a aprovechar para montar un pequeño circo con todo esto. Y esta vez no tengo forma de escurrir el bulto. ¡En fin¡Todo sea por lo que es!_

_Casi tengo convencida a tu madre para que me acompañe. Creo que el decirle que se compre el vestido más bonito y más caro que encuentre, acabará inclinando la balanza a mi favor. Se muere de ganas, lo sé. Como sé que echa de menos la intensa vida social que solía llevar antes. Ya te he comentado alguna vez que no sale mucho. Los dos sabemos cómo o dónde acabaron la mayoría de sus amistades. Y aunque no se atreve a decírmelo abiertamente, supongo que esa es la razón por la que me ha insinuado que su presencia a mi lado no sería bien vista. _

_Quiero a Narcisa como si fuera mi propia madre. Y si alguien osara faltarle al respeto u ofenderla, ten por seguro que no volvería a abrir la boca en mucho tiempo. Como también te aseguro que tu madre irá de mi brazo el próximo sábado y yo me sentiré muy orgulloso de que así sea._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

Cuando se apareció en Grimmauld Place eran casi las once de la mañana. La noche en blanco empezaba a pasarle factura, así que se dirigió a la cocina a por una buena dosis de cafeína. Y con la taza de café en la mano, subió las escaleras para comprobar si su bello durmiente seguía todavía en el mundo de los sueños. 

La habitación estaba todavía a oscuras, tal como él la había dejado. Corrió las cortina y abrió un poco las contraventanas, para que entrara un poco de luz sin que molestara. Después se sentó en la cama y contempló el plácido rostro de Draco. A los pocos segundos los labios del rubio se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa y su voz, algo ronca, susurró:

Café...

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y pasó la humeante taza por debajo de su nariz. Draco se incorporó siguiendo el rastro del delicioso aroma. Entreabrió los ojos con alguna dificultad y miró a su esposo, sin poder centrar todavía muy bien su imagen. Harry puso la taza de café en su mano y él se la llevó a los labios saboreando el negro líquido con una expresión de intenso placer.

–¡Dioses¡Café, por fin! –exclamó dejándose caer después sobre las almohadas.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Harry.

Mmm... ¿qué hay para comer? –dijo estirándose para atrapar la túnica de auror entre sus delgados dedos.

–¿Qué te apetece? –preguntó a su vez Harry, dejándose jalar hasta llegar a dos centímetros del pálido rostro.

Draco lamió sus labios y después mordisqueó lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando a conciencia el mejor de los manjares.

–Y un poco de café también, por favor. –añadió el rubio en tono seductor– Hace mucho que no desayuno en la cama...

Las palabras que Harry iba a pronunciar se desvanecieron con el sonido de un leve golpeteo en la puerta. El auror se levantó con cara de resignación y fue a abrir.

–Buenos días, cariño –saludó Narcisa besándole en la mejilla– ¿Está despierto?

Lo está. –suspiró él dejándola pasar.

Y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, apareció Virginia resoplando, sosteniendo la bandeja con el desayuno de Narcisa en las manos.

–¿La... Sr. Malfoy...?

–Bájelo al comedor, Virginia. –sugirió Harry– Creo que querrán desayunar juntos.

Vio como Draco le mandaba un beso por encima del hombro de su madre. Sonrió. Tal vez una merienda en la cama tampoco estaría mal. Sólo té para acompañar...

Bajó las escaleras esbozando lo que sabía era una sonrisa tonta, todavía con la dulce sensación de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. ¡Le había costado tanto llegar hasta esa boca! Y cuando la había conseguido, había tenido que saborearla con tantas restricciones, que cada vez había sido como redescubrirla de nuevo. Cada tres meses, que a él se le habían antojado siempre como tres años.

Lo primero que había logrado era que trasladaran a Draco de la galería de máxima seguridad donde se encontraba desde su ingreso, a la de presos comunes.

Su homólogo austriaco había resultado ser un fanático del Quidditch. Y mira tú por donde, los Mundiales volvían a celebrarse en Inglaterra aquel año. Como había dicho Draco en una de sus cartas, un Gryffindor como él no era capaz de caer tan bajo. Aunque un medio Slytherin podía permitirse el lujo de manipular un "poquito". Sobretodo si el austriaco resultaba tener un hermano en el Wizengamot de su país. Al fin y al cabo, Harry no había tenido nada que ver en que esa oportunidad surgiera porque en esos momentos Inglaterra acogió, con carácter de urgencia, una cumbre de seguridad a la que asistieron todos los Jefes de Aurores europeos. Ciertos problemas con algunas nuevas maldiciones, que habían surgido en Bulgaria y Francia, se estaban extendiendo con rapidez por toda Europa. Organizar ese encuentro y actuar como anfitrión de sus colegas había sido su primer dolor de cabeza importante en el cargo. El evento había durado una semana. Se tomaron muchas decisiones y se acordaron nuevas medidas en el ámbito de cooperación internacional. Y él había conseguido un cooperante muy importante para su causa personal.

El traslado de Draco a la galería de presos comunes tenía muchas ventajas. Las condiciones eran menos duras; las celdas algo más cómodas, sin olvidar que al fin y al cabo eran celdas; más facilidades para la higiene personal, cuya escasez sabía que mortificaba mucho a Draco. Y la posibilidad de salir una hora al día para caminar un poco por un patio interior. Aunque el sol solamente le daba a primera hora de la mañana.

Todas pequeñas cosas que sin duda Draco había agradecido. Pero había una especialmente que había ilusionado en gran medida a Harry y que Draco había rechazado de plano: el régimen de visitas.

Le había escrito dejándose llevar por su propio entusiasmo, sin plantearse en ningún momento que Draco pudiera negarse a tan esperado encuentro. Sin plantearse, de hecho, que el único ilusionado fuera él.

_

* * *

Londres, 2 de septiembre de 2017 _

_Querido Draco:_

_Me siento muy feliz de que por fin esos cabeza cuadrada hayan entendido que no eres un preso potencialmente peligroso y se hayan decidido a trasladarte. Deberían haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Pero mejor tarde que nunca¿verdad?_

_Dentro de dos semanas será tu cumpleaños. Te he comprado el último libro de ese autor muggle que jamás admitirás que te gusta, pero que según confesaste habías releído tres veces. No será por libros... Y lo mejor de todo es que podré traértelo personalmente. ¿No es fantástico?_

_Prometo no cantarte el cumpleaños feliz, porque ya tienes suficiente con lo que tienes. No voy a añadirle un nuevo concepto de tortura acústica. Así que tendrás que conformarte con un abrazo._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Harry_

* * *

La rápida respuesta de Draco había sido un jarro de agua fría que le había helado el alma y la ilusión. No quería verle. Así de claro. 

Había andado deprimido durante un par de días, dándole vueltas a las tajantes palabras que Draco había escrito._ No, no y no. No quiero que me veas. No te atrevas a aparecer, Potter_. ¡Llevaba años sin llamarle Potter! No pudo evitar preguntarse una y otra vez qué había hecho mal; cuál podía ser el motivo de aquel flagrante rechazo. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele, después de todos aquellos años, que lo único que quería con aquella visita fuera humillarle? Y aquel estado de desánimo total había evolucionado después a otro de recalcitrante mal humor. Para acabar en un galopante cabreo. Todo auror que sobrevivió a aquellas dos semanas podía dar fe de ello.

Así que el día señalado, tozudo y encorajinado, Harry aguardaba en la sala de espera de la prisión austriaca con el libro bajo el brazo. Y para que engañarse. También nervioso. E impaciente después de haber soportado hora y media de incesante charla del rubicundo alcaide. Después de todo era Harry Potter. El héroe cuya hazaña no conocía fronteras.

Frank Fritz, el guarda cuyo hijo había ingresado en Hogwarts aquel curso le había conducido hasta la sala de visitas. Durante unas décimas de segundo su mente hilvanó el débil pensamiento de que no era correcto estar allí en ese momento. Huir. Pero en su ininteligible inglés, el amabilísimo guarda le invitaba ya a entrar.

La primera sensación que recordaba haber tenido era la de que se había quedado sin aire. Y que el corazón le había subido directamente a la garganta, porque era allí donde lo sintió palpitar en aquel momento. Después, de alguna forma, había logrado encontrar suficiente voz y pronunciar las dos primeras palabras.

–Hola Draco.

El hombre sentado en una de las dos sillas de la mesa situada en el centro de la habitación, no se había movido. Ni siquiera levantado la cabeza para mirarle. Mucho menos contestado. El uniforme de la prisión, de un horroroso azul eléctrico chillón, le venía muy holgado. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y las mangas colgaban de sus brazos como si fueran las de un kimono. Sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas por unos gruesos grilletes. Se veían tan delgadas que los grilletes parecían todavía más voluminosos de lo que en realidad eran. El rubio cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, en desordenados mechones que también cubrían parte de su cara.

Harry había avanzado hasta la silla vacía con paso vacilante. Antes de sentarse, había dirigido una mirada a Fritz y este había asentido en silencio, abandonando la habitación seguidamente. Harry no había querido testigos de lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un primer encuentro avocado al desastre más absoluto.

Desearle feliz cumpleaños no se le había pasado ni por la cabeza. Se había limitado a dejar el libro, cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de regalo, encima de la mesa.

–_Espero que te guste._ –había dicho– _Ha recibido muy buenas críticas._

Draco había seguido sin hacer ningún movimiento y sin mirarle. Como si estuviera solo y Harry no existiera.

_¿Cómo estás?_ –había continuado hablando él, maldiciéndose inmediatamente por la torpeza de la –pregunta.

Saltaba a la vista que Draco no estaba bien. Había retorcido nerviosamente sus manos, tratando de convencerse de que el hombre frente a él era el mismo con el que se había estado carteando durante tantos años. No el extraño que aparentaba ser.

–_Necesitaba verte._ –le había dicho.

Como si aquellas dos palabras pudieran explicarlo todo. Como si pudieran eximirle de la culpa que aquel silencio cargaba sobre él.

–_¡Por Merlín, Draco¿Tan extraño te parece que quiera verte después de siete años?_

Y seguidamente, se había cubierto de gloria él solito.

–_Después de todo, sigo siendo tu marido_.

Entonces Draco había ladeado un poco la cabeza y le había mirado por primera vez.

No había sido una mirada fría. No había sido una mirada resentida. Ni siquiera desafiante o despectiva.

Sencillamente no había tenido expresión. Sus ojos, hundidos y apagados, habían dicho lo mismo que su silencio. Nada. Gris, inquietante y desesperantemente vacío, cercado de una oscuridad lilácea sobre la lividez de una piel desgastada de soledad y tristeza. Doblegada por el olvido del aire batiendo en el rostro o del sol calentando el corazón.

Harry había comprendido demasiado tarde su error.

Había vuelto a Londres con el corazón en un puño. Sintiéndose egoísta, por obcecarse sólo en lo que él quería. Sin tener en cuenta la opinión de Draco. Había decidido por los dos, sin considerar las razones que su esposo pudiera tener para no desear verle.

No le había escrito, esperando dejar reposar un poco su sentimiento de culpabilidad y el más que seguro enojo del rubio. Pero a finales de mes había recibido una carta de Draco diciéndole cuánto le odiaba. La palabra divorcio había vuelto a aparecer después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

_Londres, 10 de octubre de 2017_

_Querido Draco:_

_No sé ni por donde empezar. Supongo que disculpándome sería lo más adecuado. Lo único que puedo alegar en mi favor es que tenía tantas ganas de verte, de conocer por mí mismo cómo estabas, que no pensé en nada más. Siento no haberte dado la oportunidad de decidir cuándo te sentías preparado para aceptar mi visita. O no aceptarla. Estabas en tu derecho y no lo respeté._

_Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Londres, 24 de octubre de 2017_

_Querido Draco:_

_Supongo que sigues enfadado, porque no he recibido carta en dos semanas. Sólo puedo volver a reiterar mis disculpas y pedirte que me perdones._

_Por favor, escríbeme._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Londres, 2 de noviembre de 2017_

_Querido Draco:_

_¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir castigándome con tu silencio? Te echo de menos. Por favor, necesito saber de ti. Aunque solo sea para volver a decirme cuánto me odias._

_Harry_

* * *

_Londres, 10 de noviembre de 2017_

_Querido Draco:_

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento._

_Harry_

* * *

_Londres, 17 de noviembre de 2017_

_Querido Draco:_

_¿Te quedó claro que lo siento¿Necesitas que, además, me auto flagele, que me arrastre o que abra las venas¿Tal vez que me dé cabezazos contra las paredes, como un elfo doméstico? No, espera, eso ya lo he hecho. Entonces¿qué tal si me lanzo unos cuantos Cruciatus¿Te hará feliz? Estoy considerando también muy seriamente hacerle una visita a Snape. A lo mejor, por los viejos tiempos, si le pido que me envenene accederá sin pensárselo dos veces. Y yo mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, porque haré felices a dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Lo cual, si lo piensas, tiene su mérito. No cualquiera puede conseguirlo. Pero en fin, soy Harry Potter. Puedo conseguir cualquier cosa._

_Menos que tú me respondas._

_Harry_

* * *

_Londres, 25 de noviembre de 2017_

_Draco:_

_Esta bien. Tu ganas. Reconozco que soy una persona básicamente impulsiva y testaruda. Incluso con mucha paciencia cuando me lo propongo. Pero tengo mi límite. Como todo el mundo._

_Está claro que no vas a perdonarme. Por lo tanto, no voy a seguir haciéndote perder el tiempo en leer mis disculpas, ni yo voy a seguir perdiendo el mío escribiéndotelas. Hasta puede que con todo lo que voy a ahorrarme en correo a partir de ahora, decida irme de vacaciones y olvidarte._

_Sin embargo, y antes de dar por terminada nuestra singular relación, hay un par de cosas que quiero que sepas. Porque ha llegado el momento en que, si no las escupo, reviento._

_Creo que siempre has pensado que me casé contigo para humillarte. Para abofetear tu orgullo y burlarme de tu casta. Bueno, no es que lo crea. Me lo dejaste muy clarito hace años¿recuerdas? Y a pesar de mis supuestos deseos de agravio y venganza, jamás puse una mano sobre ti. Ni te exigí, ni pretendí obligarte a nada. Podía haberlo hecho. Lo sabes muy bien. ¿De verdad nunca te has preguntado el por qué¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad por conocer el motivo real por el que te libré de Azkaban, consentí tus desprecios, me gasté una fortuna en una casa que odiaba, acogí a tu madre como si fuera la mía, pagué tus estudios, tus viajes, y seguramente las juergas con tus amantes¿Jamás te has detenido a pensar porqué corrí a Viena cuando hiciste la idiotez que hiciste, por qué insistí en escribirte a pesar de todos tus rechazos¿El por qué me he pasado siete años ansiando cada carta, esperando cada palabra que escribías?_

_Entonces, por supuesto, no puedes tener tampoco ni la más remota idea de porque corrí a verte cuando tuve la primera oportunidad¿verdad? Y no por ello estoy disculpando mi impaciente comportamiento._

_Porque te amo, maldito idiota. Ahora ya lo sabes._

_Harry Potter_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Más quisiera, pero no son míos.

En el primer capítulo, es decir, en lo que yo pensaba era una oneshote, conocimos esta historia a través de Narcisa y su lectura de las cartas que encontró de Draco.

En el segundo capítulo, cuando dejó de ser un oneshote, leímos la historia desde la perspectiva de Harry y conocimos algunas de sus cartas, que tenían su réplica en el capítulo anterior.

Ahora es Draco quien nos abrirá su corazoncito y conoceremos la historia, también desde su punto de vista.

**CAPITULO III**

Cuando Draco entró en el acogedor saloncito, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, las piernas extendidas frente a él cuan largas eran. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las gafas habían resbalado casi hasta la punta de su nariz. El suave ronquido de su esposo competía con el sistemático tic-tac del reloj que presidía la repisa de la chimenea.

Draco se acercó silenciosamente y le quitó las gafas. Al notar aquel leve movimiento, Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó soñoliento.

─ Siento haberte despertado –se disculpó el rubio.

─ No... no estaba durmiendo. –respondió Harry con un bostezo– Sólo descansaba...

Draco se instaló cómodamente en sus rodillas mientras le colocaba otra vez las gafas.

─ ¿Y tu madre? –preguntó el moreno dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

─ No te preocupes, está muy entretenida.

Harry alzó una ceja con expresión interrogante.

─ Se moría por seguir leyendo cartas. –le aclaró su esposo con una sonrisa poco tranquilizadora.

─ Ahora ya estás aquí... –consiguió pronunciar el moreno dominando un nuevo bostezo.

─ Me refiero a las tuyas.

Una pequeña sacudida bajo sus piernas le indicó a Draco que su cómodo asiento se había despejado de golpe.

─ ¿Era necesario? –preguntó Harry a medio camino entre el gruñido y el gemido.

─ ¿Qué te creías? –respondió su esposo en tono malicioso– ¿Qué el único que iba a quedar con el culo al aire iba a ser yo?

─ No me des ideas...

Ahora era Harry quien esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco sintió su poderosa magia fluyendo hacia la puerta.

─ ¿Aquí? –preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

─ ¿Algún problema? –preguntó a su vez Harry mientras comenzaba a mordisquear su oreja.

─ No... creo que... no. –Draco gimió un poquito– Sólo que pensé... que los polvos rápidos... ¡ah! ... se habían quedado en... Viena...

─ ¿Quién te ha dicho que este va a ser rápido? –susurró Harry en un tono cargado de promesas.

Draco recuperó su oreja para poder verle a los ojos. Sonrió. Harry tenía en ese preciso momento aquella expresión ansiosa que había aprendido a reconocer tres años atrás. La que le decía que no iba a tardar mucho en estar gimiendo entre los brazos de su auror.

Y aceptó que hubiera sido un gran error no darse la oportunidad de reflexionar y comprendió lo que se habría perdido si no hubiera dado su brazo a torcer...

Aunque no le había resultado nada fácil. Pasados tres meses desde aquel primer encuentro entre ambos, todavía no había logrado superar el trauma que para él había significado aquella indeseada visita. Se había sentido tan expuesto. Tan avergonzado. Indefenso bajo la mirada de quien, desde su punto de vista, no tenía ningún derecho a contemplar su miseria. A descubrir la burda sombra de si mismo en la que se había convertido. Había tenido que soportar la humillación que había supuesto estar frente a él engrilletado, vestido con los harapos que alguien con mucho optimismo denominaba uniforme carcelario. Enfrentándose, más que a Harry, a la dura realidad de lo que al fin y al cabo era: un reo. La realidad que nunca se mencionaba y que se escondía en cada una de las cartas que habían cruzado durante todos aquellos años.

Las últimas seis que Harry le había enviado, habían sido abandonadas sobre el catre a medida que las había ido recibiendo y leyendo. No hacerlo le había resultado imposible. Costumbre de demasiados años. Y la última, especialmente la última, era una bolita arrugada y perfecta encima de todas las demás. Durante los días que siguieron, había luchado contra la tentación que cada vez con más frecuencia le había asaltado de desarrugarla y volver a leer esa última frase. La que le había descolocado totalmente y hecho sentir aquella extraña sensación de irrealidad. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente porque se negaba a aceptarlo.

No recordaba cuantos días habían pasado desde esa última carta, cuando Fritz tras el desayuno le había entregado un nuevo sobre. En ese momento no había podido evitar sonreír con los restos de aquella suficiencia que le había caracterizado en el pasado. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa escasa se había borrado de su rostro casi inmediatamente. Cuando había visto que el remitente no era quien él esperaba, sino el Ministerio de Magia inglés.

Había olvidado el desayuno, que de todas formas no era difícil de olvidar y había sostenido el sobre en su mano durante largos minutos antes de decidirse a abrirlo. Finalmente, despacio y sin prisa, había extraído los pergaminos por los que había estado clamando durante tanto tiempo. Los que había olvidado durante unos años y había vuelto a reclamar furioso hacia escasamente tres meses. Había tenido en su mano los pergaminos del divorcio, con la firma de Harry Potter, por fin, estampada en ellos.

─ ¡Ya te vale, Potter! –exclamó Draco entre jadeos, abandonando sus recuerdos.

Había perdido sus pantalones hacía un buen rato. Seguía sobre el regazo de su esposo, medio tumbado sobre él, sosteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas. Se agarraba como podía al respaldo del sillón con una mano y al reposa brazos que se clavaba en su espalda con la otra. Intentando sobrevivir a la boca de Harry devorando sin piedad su erguida hombría, sin que el siguiente e incontrolado golpe de cadera le llevara a deslizarse por las estiradas piernas de su esposo como si fueran un tobogán y acabara en el suelo.

─ ¡Dioses! –gimió soltándose por un momento del respaldo, para llevar su mano al enmarañado pelo negro y dirigir la cabeza que había debajo hacia donde él quería– ¡Será que no hay camas en esta casa!

Harry dejó su dedicada tarea por unos momentos para alzar la cabeza y contemplar el rostro arrebatado y ansioso de Draco.

─ Me encanta cuando eres tan... tú. –dijo desatando una pequeña carcajada.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta, sin poder evitar pensar que Harry se veía feliz. Sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de verlos. Y si estaba en su mano, procuraría que ese brillo no se apagara nunca.

─ Sigue... –suplicó alzando sus caderas, impaciente.

Y su esposo le hundió en el placer de nuevo. Como en esas contadas ocasiones que había podido disfrutar de sus atenciones. En tres años se habrían visto... doce veces y no habían llegado a nada concreto hasta la cuarta. Por tanto, había estado íntimamente con Harry sólo nueve veces antes. Aunque algunas de las cartas que le había escrito en aquella época habían hecho que se corriera por su propia mano como nunca en su vida. ¡Merlín¡Ahora caía en la cuenta de porque se le había desencajado el rostro a Harry un rato antes! Solo esperaba que su madre fuera esa persona de mente abierta que siempre había presumido ser...  
Su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos, mientras la habitación se llenaba con el bronco grito de su éxtasis.

─ ¿En qué piensas? –susurró Harry mientras besaba suavemente su mejilla.

Draco se incorporó con el cuerpo todavía tembloroso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

─ En nuestra primera vez. –confesó mientras se movía sinuosamente contra el prominente bulto que se alzaba bajo los pantalones del moreno.

Harry gimió suavemente al sentir la mano de Draco introduciéndose bajo su ropa interior.

─ Que yo recuerde, –dijo con voz algo entrecortada– tú fuiste el único que se desahogó ese día.

─ Tal vez. –reconoció Draco alzando una de sus platinadas cejas– Pero yo todavía recuerdo cada piedra de esa fría pared clavándose en mi pecho, en mis rodillas y en otras partes que no voy a mencionar, la vez siguiente.

Harry levantó un poco el trasero para que el rubio pudiera deslizar sus pantalones y liberar por fin la ya impaciente erección que guardaban.

─ No recuerdo que te quejaras... –gimió mientras sentía las suaves nalgas de Draco restregándose sobre ella.

─ La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. –sonrió el rubio con picardía– Y créeme, tengo planes con respecto a cierta parte de tu anatomía para esta noche...

─ Toda... tuya... –apenas logró pronunciar Harry.

Un divertido concierto de "oh" y "ah" comenzó a escapar al control del moreno cuando Draco empezó a empalarse, muy despacio. Sus manos se perdieron bajo la camisa que el rubio todavía llevaba puesta, medio caída de los hombros, para asirle con firmeza de las caderas y ayudarle a bajar.

─ Te amo. –susurró.

Draco abrió los ojos, que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados y se abrazó a él.

─ Yo también. –notó como Harry le apartaba el cabello de la nuca y sus labios la recorrían suavemente– No sabes cuanto.

Aunque la última frase fue pronunciada en un tono tan bajo, que Harry casi ni la oyó. Sus cinco sentidos estaban en ese instante concentrados en la atormentadora presión que envolvía su carne más sensible.

─ ¿Crees... crees que puedas moverte? –preguntó con cierto desespero.

Draco sonrió sobre su hombro y movió lentamente sus caderas, arrancando un entrecortado gemido de los labios de su esposo.

─ ¿Un poco... más deprisa... tal vez? –jadeó Harry a los pocos instantes.

Draco le calló con sus labios mientras sus caderas iniciaban la danza que el moreno necesitaba. Y supo que ese era el instante perfecto; el lugar correcto; que nadie le amaría jamás como ese hombre. Tampoco él podría amar a otro que no fuera su testarudo león. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta? No podría precisarlo. Tal vez lo había sabido durante todos aquellos años, sin permitirse reconocerlo. Quizás había sido en aquel preciso momento en que entendió que le había perdido.

Cuando se había sentado en su camastro con los pergaminos del divorcio en la mano, mirándolos sin verlos. Consciente de que, una vez colocara su propia firma, aquel era el final de un matrimonio que no había existido. El desenlace de una relación que, de forma extraña, había vivido solo en las misivas que durante siete años habían ido y venido, cruzado un trocito de Europa. Y de pronto, había entrado en pánico. Porque se había visto solo en su soledad. Abandonado en su abandono. Y más desvalido de lo que jamás, como el orgulloso y arrogante Malfoy que había sido, hubiera podido llegarse a imaginarse.

Había tomado pluma y pergamino y había empezado a escribir como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y por primera vez, volcó su verdadero sentir en cada palabra. En ningún momento mencionó los pergaminos que había recibido del Ministerio, con la esperanza de que Harry tampoco lo hiciera. Y al final, había dejado el camino abierto para que fuera a visitarle antes de Navidad, en la confianza de que ello sirviera para que el Gryffindor no extinguiera definitivamente su relación.

La carta de Harry había llegado dos días antes de la fecha en que le comunicaba su próxima visita.

_

* * *

Londres, 21 de diciembre de 2017  
Hola Draco:  
Vendré el próximo 23 por la mañana. Hablaremos.  
Harry _

* * *

Por un lado, se había sentido aliviado. Por otro, inquieto. La carta era muy corta y seca. Muy poco de su estilo. 

El día en cuestión había conseguido que, a pesar de no estar programado, Fritz le permitiera acceder a las duchas y había podido asearse. Había desenredado su pelo con los dedos lo mejor posible. El peine se había roto hacía tiempo. Lo había atado, todavía húmedo, en una coleta utilizando la cinta que había sido el lazo de su regalo de cumpleaños. También le habían dado un uniforme, desgastado pero limpio, igual que la última vez. Después del desayuno, había empezado la desesperante espera. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora vendrían a buscarle para llevarle a la sala de visitas. Así que se había dedicado a pasear sus nervios por la pequeña celda durante toda la mañana. Las horas habían pasado con agonizante lentitud. Y cuando la bandeja con la comida había aparecido, Draco se había preguntado por enésima vez si Harry no se habría arrepentido y decidido finalmente no presentarse.

A media tarde ya se había dado por vencido. Había estado claro que no vendría.

Pero al día siguiente, poco después del desayuno, había oído pasos al otro lado de la puerta y el sonido del pesado cerrojo al ser descorrido. Se había incorporado del camastro de un salto, desconcertado. La puerta se había abierto segundos después dejando paso a Fritz, con unos grilletes en la mano. Y detrás de él, a una túnica azul y blanca de auror.

_─ No es necesario._

Una voz que había sonado muy cansada había detenido a Fritz en su intención de colocarle las pesadas esposas.

_─ Señorrr, las norrrmas... _–había musitado el hombre en su rudimentario inglés.

_─ No es necesario, Fritz._ –y esta vez, además, en la voz hubo un punto de impaciencia.

El hombre había asentido en silencio y se había retirado.

Harry se había quedado plantando en medio de la celda, mirándole con una expresión que Draco no había sabido definir. Tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido. Su túnica estaba manchada y arrugada. En su mejilla izquierda se apreciaban varios rasguños. Y en la ceja llevaba aquellas pequeñas tiritas que se utilizaban para cerrar cortes.

_─ Siéntate._ –le había dicho con autoridad.

Y más que una petición, había sonado a una orden. Draco lo había hecho sin rechistar. En ese momento ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que podía esperar. Harry había cogido el desvencijado taburete que había a los pies del camastro y se había sentado frente a él.

_─ Vas a volverme loco, Draco. _–le había dicho.

Él se había limitado a seguir mirándole, intentando adivinar los derroteros por los que iba a moverse aquella conversación. A esa distancia podía ver las pequeñas venitas rojas en el blanco de sus ojos, señalando la falta de sueño. La sombra de una barba de dos o tres días en sus mejillas. Harry parecía estar al límite del cansancio y de su paciencia.

_─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _–le había preguntado a continuación.

_─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? _–había preguntado él, hablando por primera vez.

El auror le había lanzado una mirada exasperada y Draco había tenido la impresión de que estaba conteniendo palabras que no quería decir.

_─ Sólo saber a qué atenerme. _–había respondido al fin.

Draco lo había meditado un poco antes de volver a hablar.

_─ No puedo decirte mucho más de lo que ya te expresé en mi carta. _–había reconocido– _¿Qué esperas de mí, Harry?_

El hombre frente a él había dejado escapar un suspiro que había sonado a desaliento. O tal vez había sido por el agotamiento que todo su cuerpo exhalaba. Pero su mirada había expresado una mezcla de decepción y pena cuando había vuelto a tomar la palabra.

_─ Nada. En realidad, ya nada._–había dicho.

Los dos se habían quedado en silencio durante unos interminables minutos. Él, tratando de encontrar las palabras que pudieran darle esperanza, sin mentir. Harry, por lo visto, sin mucho más que decir.

_─ ¿Por qué no le escribes cuatro líneas a tu madre? _–había hablado por fin Harry nuevamente– _Se las daré esta noche._

Y él se había puesto inmediatamente a ello, deseoso de aliviar la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

Harry había tomado la carta y se la había guardado en el bolsillo de la enlodada túnica. Después se había dirigido hacia la puerta y había dado un par de golpes para que le abrieran.

_─ ¿Volverás?_–le había preguntado él, procurando esconder cualquier asomo de ansiedad.

Harry le había vuelto a mirar con esa misma expresión indescifrable del principio.

_─ ¿Quieres que vuelva?_ –le había preguntado a su vez.

_─ Si._ –había admitido él.

El moreno había asentido en silencio. Y cuando Fritz había abierto la puerta y Harry estaba a punto de cruzarla, Draco había recordado los pergaminos.

_─ ¡Un momento!_

Había cogido el sobre que estaba a los pies del camastro junto con los demás y se lo había tendido.

_─ Esto puede esperar._

Harry lo había tomado, adivinando lo que era. Y con una última mirada de "ya no sé por dónde cogerte", había desaparecido tras la puerta.

Le había escrito dos semanas después, para decirle que a su madre le había hecho mucha ilusión su carta y su regalo.

_

* * *

Londres, 8 de enero de 2018  
Hola Draco:  
No puedo extenderme mucho porque tengo que atender algunas cosas urgentes por aquí. Sólo quería decirte que a tu madre le hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu carta. En realidad, aunque no lo confesara, la estaba esperando.  
Este año le compré de tu parte una figura de cristal de Swarosvski, un dragón concretamente. Le encantó. Aunque después se pasó horas llorando. ¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de decirle la verdad? No puede comprender porque tus cartas siempre llegan sin remitente y no dejas que te escriba. El porqué no regresas A mí hace tiempo que se me acabaron las excusas plausibles. Piénsalo.  
Harry _

* * *

Él había respondido que si, que se lo pensaría, cuando en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de darle ese disgusto a su madre. Prefería seguir con las escasas cartas que le enviaba y que ella pensara que era un mal hijo antes de que supiera que estaba en prisión. Pero había preferido ir con cierto tiento con sus respuestas a Harry. En esa y en las siguientes cartas. Todavía no sabía de qué talante estaba realmente el auror. El tono de sus escritos parecía normal. Aunque las expresiones cariñosas habían desaparecido de ellos. Ya no había ni "querido Draco" ni abrazos en la despedida. Simplemente, Harry. 

Los siguientes tres meses habían pasado volando y nuevamente se había encontrando aguardando la visita de su esposo. Sin saber qué cabía esperar esta vez.  
En esa ocasión, nada debió interponerse en las intenciones del auror, porque había llegado puntualmente por la mañana, poco después del desayuno. Túnica impecable, botas relucientes. Incluso su pelo parecía haber pasado la inspección antes de salir de casa. La verdad era que imponía. A pesar de que esa vez no llevaba puesta la mirada de Jefe de Aurores irritado. Se había sorprendido pensando que aquel hombre fácilmente podría... cortarle el aliento.

_─ Te he traído varias cosas._–le había dicho dejando una bolsa encima del camastro.

Un cepillo para el pelo, dos coleteros, un par de libros, varias hojas de pergamino, un nuevo tintero y dos plumas.

_─ Gracias. _–había musitado él, queriendo encontrarse con esos ojos que le esquivaban.

Se había cepillado el pelo con cuidado, con verdadero placer. Después lo había atado con uno de los coleteros.

_─ ¿Mejor?_ –le había preguntado después.

Harry le había mirado con tanto detenimiento que se había sentido incómodo.

_─ Me gustaba más cuando lo llevabas corto._

Draco se había encogido de hombros, sintiéndose algo molesto.

_─ Aquí no hay barberos._ –le había recordado secamente.

_─ Ya..._

Se habían producido unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

_─ Espero que los libros te gusten._

_─ El último estaba muy bien. Especialmente porque el protagonista lograba librarse de la cárcel en el último momento._

_─ ¿De veras?_

Harry había puesto cara de "tendría que leerme lo que le envío".

_─ Déjame soñar, Potter._ –le había dicho él con sarcasmo.

Y entonces, sorprendentemente, Harry se había reído.

_─ Casi echaba de menos que arrastraras mi apellido._ –había reconocido– _Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado._

_─ Pero ha pasado... _–había apuntillado él.

Y había seguido un nuevo y embarazoso silencio.

_─ ¿Cómo está mi madre?_

_─ Bien. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije¿En decírselo?_

_─ No creo que sea una buena idea, Harry._

_─ ¿Por qué?_

Y él había respondido sin pensar.

_─ Porque en cuanto me quiera dar cuenta estará aquí, igual que tú. Y no podría soportarlo._

A Harry se le había oscurecido la mirada.

_─ ¿Acaso crees que eres el primer preso al que veo?_

_─ Supongo que no._ –había respondido él con coraje– _Pero da la casualidad de que este preso soy yo._

_─ Y da también la casualidad de que eres el único preso que a mí me importa._ –le había lanzado Harry con el mismo arranque.

Un tercer silencio se había instalado entre ellos. Después, Harry le había tomado del brazo y acercado a él.

_─ Yo... no puedo evitar lo que siento, Draco._ –había murmurado, sin soltarle– _Por más que lo intente._

Y había visto tanto amor en esa mirada, que las débiles defensas que todavía mantenía en pie se había resquebrajado sin remedio.

_─ No quiero engañarte._ –se había animado a decirle– _Te necesito. Me encanta que estés pendiente de mí. Que te preocupes. Que escribas... Pero no estoy seguro de que para mí no sea más que el simple miedo a quedarme solo entre estas cuatro paredes. Sin nadie al otro lado que me dé ánimos para continuar sin volverme loco._

_─ Sólo dame una oportunidad, Draco._–le había implorado Harry apenas en un susurro.

Pero él había intentado seguir pareciendo firme.

_─ Todavía me quedan ocho años por pasar aquí. Ocho, Harry. Y aunque deseo firmemente que me sigas escribiendo y visitando, tal vez debieras buscar a alguien con el que puedas llevar una vida normal. ¿No... no hay nadie en tu vida? –había tanteado– ¿Nadie que se levante contigo cada mañana?_

Y cuando Harry había negado con la cabeza, se había sentido decididamente aliviado.

_─ El celibato no es bueno, Potter._ –le había dicho con ironía, intentando quitarle hierro a la cuestión.

Harry le había sonreído débilmente antes de contestar.

_─ Tengo mis necesidades, como todo el mundo. Y las desahogo cuando tengo oportunidad. Pero nunca ha habido nadie permanente en mi vida. Sólo encuentros de una sola noche._

Celos. Mucho después, había comprendido que el aguijonazo que había sentido en el pecho tras esas palabras no había sido más que puros y simples celos. Instintivamente había tratado de soltarse y separarse de Harry. Pero él no le había dejado.

_─ Pero todos tienen tu rostro._–había susurrado después– _Porque cierro los ojos e imagino que eres tú._

Algo había empezado a dar volteretas dentro de su estómago cuando Harry había extendido su mano y acariciado tentativamente su mejilla, tal vez esperando que él le rechazara. Pero no pudo. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos y haberse dejado llevar por la añorada sensación de otra piel rozando la suya. Recordaba también la reconfortante calidez de los fuertes brazos que le envolvieron y el agradable aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Le parecía haber dicho alguna tontería como "hueles bien" o algo por el estilo. Y Harry había dejado escapar una risa suave. Igual que suave había sido el tacto de sus labios en su mejilla al segundo siguiente. Había estado seguro que en aquellos instantes, igualmente algo había empezado a utilizar su corazón como saco de boxeo, porque golpeaba contra su pecho de una forma exageradamente violenta. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los labios de Harry estaban sobre los suyos, apenas rozándolos al principio. Y después habían sufrido un asalto en toda regla. Sin ofrecer demasiada resistencia. Tal vez porque su cerebro había dejado de funcionar en el momento en que Harry había conquistado su boca.  
Como había llegado el puñetero a someter su voluntad de aquella forma, todavía se le escapaba. Pero tenía que reconocer que él tampoco había puesto mucho de su parte para evitarlo.

No había querido que viniera y después hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no se marchara. Los tres meses siguientes parecieron añadir días en lugar de descontarlos. Y él se encontró luchando contra ideas tales como si Harry se estaría desahogando con alguien en alguna parte, pensando en él. Se escribían casi a diario. Y aquel ritmo de correspondencia duró hasta la siguiente visita.

_

* * *

Londres, 16 de junio de 2018  
Querido Draco: Si nada se tuerce, voy a verte la semana que viene. Han aprobado la visita para el día 24, que es sábado. La mala noticia es que sólo podré estar poco más de una hora, porque tengo que irme a Escocia con urgencia por asuntos de trabajo. Van a llevarme algún tiempo, así que seguramente no podré escribirte. De todas formas, ya hablaremos el sábado.  
Te quiere,  
Harry _

* * *

Y él casi hubiera preferido que no hubiera venido. Porque llegó y se fue, sin apenas tiempo de disfrutar de su recientemente descubierta compañía. Dejándole la miel en los labios. Harry había tardado más de un mes en volver a escribirle. Y él había desesperado. _

* * *

Londres, 27 de julio de 2018  
Querido Draco:  
Espero que me hayas echado de menos tanto como yo a ti. Por fin estoy otra vez en Londres. Hemos tenido unas semanas bastante moviditas. Pero al final lo hemos solucionado. Sin embargo, he estado a punto de perder a uno de mis hombres. Y eso me ha tenido preocupado estos últimos días. Gracias a Dios se recuperará y podrá contarlo. Aunque, después de pasar por mi despacho, también podrá contar las pocas ganas que le quedan de desobedecer ordenes y hacerse el héroe. Y no hagas con lo de héroe el chiste fácil a vuelta de correo, que te veo venir.  
Bueno, basta de hablar de trabajo. ¿Cómo estás tú¿Necesitas que te mande algo¿Pergamino, tinta, pasta de dientes...?  
No hago más que desear el momento de volver a verte. De sentirte otra vez entre mis brazos y poder besarte hasta el ahogo. Cada vez que pienso en ello, se me pone dura. Te lo juro. Y créeme, no es nada cómodo (ni serio) que el Jefe de Aurores salga de su despacho con un sospechoso bulto en la entrepierna. Menos mal que la túnica es muy socorrida. Y que por desgracia, no me dejan mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que resolver un problema tras otro.  
Estoy intentando conseguir que adelanten la próxima visita. Pero esta gente realmente me desquicia. Creo que en su idioma la palabra flexibilidad no existe. No me haré muchas ilusiones, por si acaso. De todas formas, no podrán evitar que nos veamos en septiembre.  
Te quiere,  
Harry _

* * *

Cuando había terminado de leer la carta, lo único que había tenido había sido una gran sensación de angustia. Por primera vez, había tomado conciencia de lo que hacía realmente Harry. Jugarse la vida cada día. Y que cualquiera de esos días, podía no ser uno de sus hombres el que se encontrara malherido en el hospital. O aún peor.  
Recordó su ansiedad cuatro o cinco años atrás, ya no podía precisarlo exactamente, cuando Harry había dejado de escribirle durante un par de meses. Algo grave tenía que haberle sucedido, aunque él jamás se lo había aclarado ni vuelto a mencionar. Por aquel entonces su preocupación había sido más por él mismo que por Harry realmente. Egoístamente, había sentido miedo a perder a la única persona que le seguía apoyando. También había rememorado aquella segunda visita, en la que él le había devuelto los pergaminos del divorcio. Su mejilla rasguñada y su ceja partida. Su aspecto de haberse estado peleando con el mismísimo demonio. 

La idea de poder perderle había tenido para él otro significado muy distinto al que había podido tener hasta entonces. Harry había dejado de ser esa persona invisible al otro lado del mar del Norte, que le mandaba cartas y libros. Era mucho más.

Había sido una preocupación más a añadir a la de qué haría su auror en sus ratos libres...

Harry tenía las gafas empañadas. Las mejillas enrojecidas. El flequillo pegado a la frente y la respiración todavía jadeante. Y casi en la base del cuello, un chupetón muy difícil de disimular, marca Malfoy. El rubio sonrió, esperando que tardara en mirarse a un espejo.

─ Debe ser casi la hora de comer... deberíamos averiguar si la comida ya está lista... –murmuró Harry, a pesar de todo, incapaz de mover un músculo.

Draco se limitó a apretujarse un poco más contra su pecho, concentrado en el placer de esas manos paseando por su espalda hasta detenerse en sus nalgas y reposar allí.

─ ¿Me has oído? –preguntó con desgana el auror.

─ Mmmm... un poquito más. –ronroneó Draco.

Hasta ese momento, siempre habían hecho el amor con tantas prisas que desconocía la gratificante sensación de estar en los brazos de su esposo confortable y relajado, sin la angustia de que Fritz pudiera entrar en cualquier momento y atraparles en alguna situación comprometida.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró que en esa ocasión, Harry no había podido salirse con la suya y habían tenido que esperar hasta septiembre para mantener el siguiente encuentro. Y sólo acabar Fritz de cerrar la puerta de la celda, se habían lanzado el uno en brazos del otro para besarse como dos poseídos. En los primeros minutos no habían cruzado una sola palabra. Sólo saliva y algún que otro mordisco producto de la ansiedad. Harry no había tardado en encontrar el camino hacia su piel, tan solo introduciendo sus manos bajo la ancha camisa del uniforme carcelario. Él y su impaciencia habían tenido que batallar primero con los botones de la túnica y después con la camisa, que había acabado sacando de sus pantalones a tirones para poder llegar a la piel que también anhelaba. Durante largos minutos habían seguido tocándose y besándose. Después, la mano de Harry se había deslizado fácilmente por la cinturilla elástica de su pantalón y sus piernas habían flojeado cuando había empezado a acariciarle allí donde más lo deseaba. Había intentando mantener su cuerpo bajo control, pero éste, demasiado ávido de responder a los deliciosos estímulos que recibía, le había ignorado. Para su vergüenza, se había derramado en apenas dos segundos.

_─ Tranquilo... _–le había consolado Harry con voz jadeante– ._.. yo también estoy casi a punto..._

Y justo había acabado de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando el bueno de Fritz había hecho su aparición estelar del día, dejando a Harry escasos segundos para sacar la mano de su pantalón, cruzar su túnica sobre el pecho para ocultar su descolocada camisa y tratar de disimular la expresión de dolorosa ansiedad que se le había quedado pintada en el rostro.

_─ Señorrr alcaide muy contento si usted venirrr a converrrsarrr pocos minutos antes de irrrse, señorrr Potterrr._

_─ Dígale que estaré encantando, Fritz.._ –había respondido el auror forzando su mejor sonrisa.

_─ ¿Usted necesita silla?_ –había preguntado el hombre, muy servicial.

El frágil taburete definitivamente se había venido abajo pocos días antes.

_─ Yo piensa que sala de visitas es más cómoda, señorrr Potterrr._

_─ No, gracias Fritz. Prefiero hablar con el Sr. Malfoy aquí._ –había agradecido Harry con cara de tormento.

_─ Entonces yo trrraigo silla._

Y allí se había acabado su primer escarceo amoroso.

Afortunadamente, si algo había aprendido Draco en todo aquel tiempo era a tener paciencia. Y esa vez, llegar hasta diciembre y al quinto bis a bis con su esposo, no le había supuesto un problema mucho mayor que el de esperar sus cartas. Éstas habían sido bastante escuetas durante aquellos tres meses. Había tenido la impresión de que Harry estaba inmerso en algún asunto que acaparaba toda su atención y su tiempo. Pero, aparte de alguna mención puntual que no tenía demasiada importancia, su esposo nunca le hablaba de su trabajo, de lo que hacía o a los problemas a los que se enfrentaba. Y él casi había preferido ignorarlo.

A finales de diciembre, antes de Navidad, la puerta de la celda se había abierto para dejar paso a un Harry ojeroso y agotado. Esta vez había sido él quién le había acogido entre sus brazos y llenado de besos sus mejillas algo pálidas.

_─ ¿Estás enfermo, Harry?_ –le había preguntado con preocupación.

_─ No, solo cansado._ –le había asegurado– _Andamos un poco desbordados. Eso es todo._

Había enredado sus dedos entre los mechones negros y había seguido besando sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios.

_─ Me gustaría poder tenerte a mi lado cada día._ –había suspirado el auror abandonándose– _Te necesito tanto, Draco._

Harry había permanecido unos instantes entre sus brazos, refugiando en ellos lo que fuera que le estuviera atormentando. Después, había empezado a devolverle las caricias que él le había estado prodigando. Pronto los besos del auror habían sido cada vez más demandantes y él se había viso sumido en el delicioso vértigo de sensaciones que Harry era capaz de convocar cada vez que sentía la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Tal vez en su adolescencia hubiera sido delgado, incluso algo esmirriado. Nada que ver con el cuerpo que en aquellos momentos le había empujado contra la pared. El mismo que en ese preciso instante acogía mientras dejaba fluir sus recuerdos.

_─ ¿Habrá suerte hoy?_ –le había preguntado con un poco de ironía.

_─ Petrificaré a Fritz si hoy se atreve a traspasar esa puerta._ –le había asegurado Harry con determinación.

Y tras esa afirmación, sus caderas habían restregado con firmeza contra las suyas en un movimiento electrizante, haciéndole gemir de placer. Había apalancado sus manos sobre las cubiertas nalgas de su esposo, para que ni un solo roce escapara del sinuoso baile que habían iniciado. Se había dejado recorrer por las ansiosas manos del auror, que viajaron incansables por cada trozo de piel que podía alcanzar bajo su ropa. Después, con la camisa a la altura de los hombros, Harry había lamido y besado cada pedacito de su níveo torso. No recordaba que jamás nadie le hubiera devorado con tanta urgencia. Que nadie hubiera conseguido hacerle perder el control hasta el punto que su cuerpo disparara cada sensación sin el menor dominio de si mismo. Sin que pudiera detener jadeos ni gemidos.

Sin dejar descansar sus labios, Harry había deslizado sus pantalones y se había arrodillado ante él, acogiendo en su boca su más que erguido pene. La repentina y húmeda caricia le había hecho arder de tal forma, estremeciéndole con tanta fuerza, que había lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás dándose un descomunal cabezazo contra la dura roca de la pared. El chichón le había durado días, aunque en ese preciso momento no le había dolido como dolió después.  
Había acabado derramándose en su boca. Y con la flojera todavía en las piernas, Harry le había vuelto contra la pared en una maniobra algo brusca y demasiado coordinada para ser casual.

_─ ¿Me estás deteniendo, o es que te inspira el uniforme?_ –había resoplado él con ironía mientras era aplastado contra la pared de piedra.

Apenas un lo siento y esta vez los ansiosos labios del auror habían recorrido sus muslos y sus nalgas, hasta adentrarse ente ellas y delinear su entrada. La sensación de la lengua introduciéndose poco a poco en su intimidad le había vuelto loco. Él mismo hubiera destrozado a Fritz si se le hubiera ocurrido entrar en ese momento. Pero después, cuando Harry se había erguido tras él y había sentido lo que iba abriéndose paso hacia su entrada y el primero empujón, no había gemido ni jadeado. Se había quedado sin respiración.

_─ Potter..._ –había gruñido seguidamente.

_─ Tranquilo..._ –había respondido Harry con voz entrecortada– _...he venido preparado._

Le había soltado durante unos instantes y le había oído hurgar en su túnica. Después, había tenido la desagradable sensación de algo viscoso y frío lubricando su entrada. Harry había vuelto a tomarle por las caderas y él, asumiendo su papel, se había apoyado con las manos en la pared, dispuesto a lo que viniera.

Aunque había tomado su tiempo, Harry había logrado penetrarle completamente. Mentiría si dijera que lo había disfrutado. Tampoco podía negar que su esposo había tratado de ser cuidadoso. Pero pocas veces había ocupado esa posición. Y de esas pocas, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última. Así que había intentado concentrarse en el placer que le estaba dando a Harry, quien había jadeado sobre su nuca como un condenado. Había sentido que se lo debía.

_─ Nunca imaginé que nuestra primera vez sería así._ –le había confesado Harry al terminar.

_─ Si te sirve de consuelo, yo NUNCA imaginé nuestra primera vez._ –había apuntillado él sin poder evitar el sarcasmo.

Y después, dolorido, se había dejado mimar en los brazos de su auror hasta que éste había tenido que partir. Cosa que por desgracia había sido casi inmediatamente. Una hora no daba para mucho.

Gracias a Merlín, sus encuentros, aunque más apresurados que otra cosa, habían acabado encontrando el punto en que convergía el placer de los dos. Podían estar agradecidos de que Harry pudiera entrar en su celda, por ser quien era. Los otros presos tenían que recibir a sus familiares obligatoriamente en la sala de visitas acondicionada para ello. Y nada de sexo, por supuesto. Con el tiempo, Draco había acabado suponiendo que Fritz se había hecho el loco y pretendido no saber lo que pasaba cuando Harry le visitaba.

Podría decirse que aquella había sido su época más "dichosa", si es que esa palabra podía aplicarse a su situación. Y más después de haberse asegurado de que él era el único que recibía las atenciones de su esposo. No había parado hasta conseguir sonsacarle, sutilmente por supuesto, que él era el único en quien Harry desahogaba su libido, aunque fuera cada tres meses. Y que el resto era complacencia manual hasta la próxima visita.  
Este estado de felicidad había durado hasta principios del año siguiente, ensombreciéndose con la noticia del delicado estado de salud de su madre.

Un día, a mediados del 2019, Harry había llegado más eufórico de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verle. Siempre se mostraba cariñoso, aparte de ansioso, en cada uno de sus encuentros. Y podía llegar a ser de un tierno que le derretía cuando podía entretenerse un poco más de la cuenta, en esas ocasiones en que Fritz decidía despistarse en otros quehaceres y darles un poco más de margen. Pero en aquellos ojos tan verdes como hermosos, Draco siempre había encontrado un punto de tristeza cuando le miraba. Aunque sus labios sonrieran.

Ese día Harry le había hecho el amor de forma especialmente impetuosa y él había tenido que refrenarle un poco, recordándole que le gustaba poder leer sentado, aunque fuera en ese incómodo camastro. Harry había soltado una carcajada espontánea y fresca. Alegre. Y él le había preguntado en tono socarrón, si esta vez se había fumado algo antes de venir a visitarle. Harry había vuelto a reírse y él reconocía haberse quedado completamente desconcertado ante aquella inusual demostración de buen humor.

_─ Ven, siéntate._ –le había dicho con un guiño.

Y él lo había hecho en su regazo, fingiendo una pequeña mueca.

_─ No quiero que te emociones demasiado, porque puede ir para largo, Draco._ –le había advertido, a pesar de todo, con los ojos brillantes– _Pero he logrado que revisen tu caso para conseguir una extradición bajo libertad vigilada. Hace dos semanas empezaron los trámites._

Él se había quedado sin habla. Y estaba seguro de que Harry había disfrutado como nunca de su expresión atónita.

_─ Habrá muchas restricciones, por supuesto. Nada de varita, nada de viajes fuera del ámbito donde se marque el confinamiento. Y por supuesto, no sueñes ni en hacer una simple poción para el dolor de cabeza._ –y Harry había sonreído como un niño que al fin había conseguido el juguete soñado– _Pero podré llevarte a casa._

No podía recordar en que momento había empezado a temblar. Como si de repente le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada y su cuerpo no pudiera parar de temblequear. Harry le había abrazado como nunca y él casi había oído crujir su delgado cuerpo entre los brazos de su esposo.

_─ Te llevaré a casa, Draco. Te lo juro._ –le había susurrado.

Cuando había logrado salir de aquel inesperado estado de shock, se había dado cuenta de que había lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y que no podía detenerlas. Y que eso había sido bueno, porque su corazón se había aligerado con cada gota que sus ojos habían derramado. Como si hubiera soltado el resto del lastre que a veces todavía lo refrenaba.

A partir de entonces su inquietud se había ido alternando entre las oscilaciones de salud de Narcisa y el lento avanzar del proceso de extradición. Se había consumido en la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ni en lo uno, ni en lo otro. Y porque adivinaba que el trajín que Harry llevaba le estaba consumiendo también a él. Sólo tenía que verle atravesar la puerta que le separaba del resto del mundo, para saber que a pesar de su sonrisa, estaba más hecho polvo de lo que iba a reconocerle. Apenas había logrado sonsacarle que en los últimos meses una sanguinaria secta de adoradores del extinto Señor Oscuro le estaba quitando el sueño y la salud. La mayoría de las víctimas eran muggles. Aunque no despreciaban brujas o magos si se presentaba la ocasión. El Ministro de magia le presionaba exigiendo una solución rápida. Al igual que el Primer Ministro muggle. Y sus recuerdos también lo hacían. Aunque esto último eran solo suposiciones suyas. En una de las últimas ocasiones en que se habían visto antes de volver a casa. Harry se había pasado hora y media durmiendo sobre él, en lo que había empezado como un suave intercambio de besos y caricias. No había tenido valor para despertarle.

Y por fin, apenas un mes antes, le había llegado la carta que tanto había anhelado.

_

* * *

Londres, 28 de julio de 2020  
Hola amor:  
Esta misma mañana he recibido una lechuza del Ministerio austriaco. Y aunque me he dicho que tendría paciencia y no te escribiría hasta tener la fecha definitiva, ya ves. Soy como un niño, impaciente por soltar a la primera ocasión el secreto que no puede guardar.  
Vuelves a casa, amor. No sé todavía cuándo. Pero lo que si sé, es que las próximas Navidades no va a ser necesaria ninguna carta a Santa Claus, porque este niño impaciente ya tendrá el único regalo que desea.  
Te juro que he tenido que morderme la lengua para no decirle nada a tu madre durante el desayuno. Pero no quiero alterarla. El comunicado de la fecha puede demorarse y no quiero tenerla ansiosa durante tiempo indeterminado. Más sabiendo como podría afectar a su salud.  
Y esto va también por ti. Tómatelo con calma, porque estamos en pleno período estival y hay mucho funcionario de vacaciones. Aunque puedes estar seguro de que haré lo posible para que esos cabeza cuadrada espabilen.  
Tengo que dejarte. Weasley me está haciendo señas. Supongo que a algún desgraciado se le habrá ocurrido una forma diferente de alegrarme la mañana. De todas formas, no creo que nadie consiga hoy arruinarme el día.  
Te ama,  
Harry _

* * *

_Londres, 25 de agosto de 2020  
Hola amor:  
¿No podías hacerme una lista más larga? No tengo ni idea de la talla que debes tener ahora, pero de las prendas que dejaste en tu armario, no creo que puedas aprovechar ninguna. Me muero por tus huesos cariño, lo sabes. Pero no estaría mal encontrar un poco más de carne sobre ellos. Así que en cuanto pongas un pie en casa, voy a cebarte. Y no te pongas histérico con tus manías, que te conozco. Necesitas engordar, Draco, te pongas como te pongas.  
He hecho de tripas corazón y me he recorrido algunas tiendas. Claro que le he pedido a tu madre que me acompañe, como si la ropa fuera para mí. No quiero que me descuartices con la mirada cuando te la traiga, por no ser lo que un Malfoy se merece. Y mientras andaba distraída, le he pedido de todo dos tallas menos al dependiente. Me ha mirado raro, pero no ha hecho ningún comentario. A Narcisa le ha sentado bien el paseo, porque llevaba días sin salir de casa. Parece que anda algo mejor.  
Si, yo también estoy preocupado por la reacción de tu madre cuando se entere. Así que se me ha ocurrido una idea estupenda. Dejaré que encuentre tus cartas. Las tengo guardadas en mi habitación, en un cajón de la cómoda. Cuento con la complicidad de Virginia para que todo parezca casual. No sé si después Narcisa querrá mandarme una Imperdonable por habérselo ocultado durante tanto tiempo. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.  
Bueno, ten piedad de mí y no me atormentes en tu próxima carta con preguntas sobre tu nuevo vestuario. Son pantalones y camisas. Túnicas. Elegantes, por supuesto. De los bonitos colores que ha elegido tu madre. Es lo más que mis limitados conocimientos sobre moda van a decirte. Así que confórmate.  
Te ama,  
Harry_

* * *

Había recibido esa carta por la mañana y se había puesto a contestarla al final de la tarde, antes de la cena. _

* * *

Viena, 30 de agosto de 2020  
Querido Harry:  
Pantalones, camisas y túnicas... de bonitos colores... Amor mío¡no seas cavernícola! Un hombre de tu edad ya debería saber comprar ropa el solito. Aunque agradezco que tu colapsada mente alcanzara para atinar a hacerse acompañar por mi madre y su buen gusto. Al menos sé que no... _

* * *

Harry nunca había recibido esa carta. Él nunca la había terminado. Fritz había irrumpido en la celda con unas prendas en la mano y una bolsa de viaje y lo había soltado todo sobre el camastro. 

_─ Vístete y recoge tus cosas._ –le había dicho en su alemán cerrado– _Vendrán a buscarte dentro de una hora._

Había tardado unos segundos en reaccionar. Y después, los nervios le habían atacado de tal manera que hasta había dudado que las perneras del pantalón no vinieran cosidas, porque había sido incapaz de meter la pierna durante un buen rato. Ni siquiera hubiera podido decir de qué color eran. Seguidamente había abierto la bolsa y empezado a lanzar a su interior libros, cartas, sus utensilios de higiene personal, tinteros, vacíos y llenos... Todo sin orden ni concierto. Supuso que la bolsa debía estar encantada, porque era imposible que la cantidad de libros acumulada en aquellos años hubiera cabido en ella de otra forma.

Después había llegado la impaciente espera. No sabía cuanto tiempo había durado, pero estaba seguro de que más de una hora. Cuando había oído el cerrojo de la puerta descorrerse nuevamente, se había puesto en pie de un salto, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. En ese momento había esperado ver a Harry. Pero fueron dos aurores austriacos con cara de pocos amigos los que entraron en la celda. Seguramente les había tocado trabajo extra. Uno de ellos le había puesto los grilletes, mientras Fritz, con evidente disgusto, cargaba con la bolsa que había dejado en el camastro.

Sintiéndose algo angustiado, porque no sabía exactamente donde le llevaban ni donde estaba Harry, los dos aurores le habían escoltado por un inacabable corredor sin soltar una sola palabra y con el pobre guarda resoplando tras ellos. Al final, habían llegado al pie de una corta escalera, y tras subirla, con Fritz resoplando y soltando improperios por lo bajo, se detuvieron ante la única puerta del rellano, en la que había una plaquita dorada que rezaba: Günter Muttergtag – Alcaide. Uno de los aurores había llamado y entraron.

El rechoncho alcaide, sentado tras su mesa, le había dirigido una mirada desagradable tan punto habían ingresado en el despacho. Él, prudentemente, había apartado la vista. Dos auores ingleses esperaban en posición de firmes junto a la chimenea. Harry estaba sentando frente al alcaide, de espaldas a él, firmando unos pergaminos.

_─ ¿Algo más?_ –le había oído preguntar.

_─ No, esto es todo señorrr Potterrr._ –había respondido Muttertag con una sonrisa fofa.

Seguidamente había ordenado a sus aurores entregarle a los aurores ingleses. Y él había cambiado de manos como si fuera un paquete. Alcaide y Jefe de Aurores se habían estrechado la mano e inmediatamente después había visto a Harry hacer un pequeño saludo en dirección Fritz, que se había erguido sin poder ocultar su satisfacción por el detalle. A continuación los dos aurores le habían hecho entrar en la chimenea sin muchos miramientos y a los pocos instantes salían en la de la central de aurores inglesa. Harry les había seguido segundos después, junto con la pesada bolsa. No había visto mucho movimiento, supuso que debido a la hora. Sin soltarle todavía, los aurores le habían hecho caminar hasta una pequeña sala y allí le habían olvidado por lo menos durante media hora más. Harry todavía no le había dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera mirado. A esas alturas, ya había empezado a sentirse algo más que inquieto, temiendo que hubiera sucedido algún contratiempo que su esposo no hubiera tenido oportunidad de contarle. Durante aquella nueva e interminable espera, se había preguntado con aprensión si el Ministerio inglés no habría decidido que acabara su condena en Azkaban. Pero¿a qué darle sus ropas si su intención hubiera sido la de trasladarle de una cárcel a otra? Había pasado lo que creyó una eternidad antes de que la puerta a sus espaldas se abriera. Una bruja con la túnica del Wizangamot y cara de leche agriada entró en la pequeña sala, seguida de Harry.

El auror estaba tan serio, que Draco recordaba haber tragado saliva con más fuerza de la pretendida, denotando involuntariamente su nerviosismo. Había dirigido su mirada hacía él, esperando recibir alguna señal por su parte de que todo iba bien. Pero sólo se había topado con un verde inexpresivo y frío.  
Mientras tanto, la desagradable bruja se había sentado frente a él con una carpeta en la mano, que depositó ante ella.

_─ Espero que se dé cuenta de la oportunidad que se le está brindando, Sr. Malfoy._ –le había dicho con voz de pito.

_─ Si, señora._–había respondido él, serio, muy en su papel de reo arrepentido y también, para que negarlo, hasta ese momento, de reo acojonado.

_─ Su varita queda en custodia hasta el fin de su sentencia. Permanecerá en libertad vigilada hasta el fin de la misma, bajo la responsabilidad del Sr. Potter. Tampoco podrá salir del país, ni iniciar ningún negocio a su nombre, pero sí trabajar para terceros en cualquier campo que no implique la elaboración o utilización de pociones de cualquier tipo. ¿Queda claro?_

_─ Si señora._

_─ La trasgresión de cualquiera de estas normas significará la inmediata suspensión de su libertad y su ingreso en Azkaban._

_─ Si, señora._

_─ Cualquiera actividad, cambio de domicilio, de trabajo o desplazamiento tendrá que ser aprobado previamente por el Sr. Potter._

_─ Si, señora._

_─ Y ahora, si es tan amable, firme al pie de este pergamino._ –le había dicho secamente la bruja– _Expone por escrito todo lo que yo le he dicho y que Ud. se compromete a cumplir._

Había tomado la pluma que le tendía y se había apresurado a firmar. Después, la bruja le había dirigido al impertérrito Jefe de Aurores una mirada de desaprobación y había salido del despacho con un desdeñoso buenas noches. Harry se había acercado entonces a él y le había quitado los grilletes. Sus ojos habían buscado con ansiedad los verdes del hombre frente a él, para confirmar que en ese momento reflejaban tanta emoción como sentía que había en los suyos.

_─ Bienvenido a casa._ –había pronunciado Harry con la voz algo estrangulada.

Pero el nudo que se había instalado en su propia garganta le había impedido responder tal como hubiera sido su intención. Se había limitado a asentir con dos contundentes movimientos de cabeza y a fundirse en el primer abrazo en libertad con su esposo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahora se estaban vistiendo con satisfecha pereza. Con una sonrisa feliz en los labios. Con un beso juguetón entre pantalón y camisa. Con un te quiero entre calcetines y zapatos.

Con la pluma cargada de amor y el tintero lleno de sueños. Tenían un pergamino en blanco para llenarlo con todas esas pequeñas cosas que deseaban compartir.

Para escribir la historia que iniciaban justo ahora.

La de su vida, por fin, juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
